Bonds With The Devil
by Aniimeziing
Summary: In a world populated with Super-Heroes, Peter Parker is not only bitten by the spider, but he also bonds with the symbiote before he starts his adventure. With the symbiote permanently bonded with him, fate will lead him down a very different path, a darker and more violent path filled with more difficulties and new people to meet and conquer but Peter is ready... and dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome to a new story!**

 **Now, as all my friends know, Spider-Man is my favourite superhero of ALL TIME! I've loved the series ever since I was a child and now that I have FanFiction, I decided that I would write my own take on the classic story.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story, hope you all enjoy!**

 **P.S If you are reading this chapter after the *REDO* announcement, then read up on Peter's appearance, and when he visits the Iron Man room. The bite is also different so read up until the end after that point. Thanks.**

* * *

Tony was still half asleep.

Steve was wide awake and sweaty from his jog.

Natasha… looked neutral.

Clint had his face stuffed with food.

Carol was just bored.

Jessica was sipping some coffee.

Well this was going to be a good meeting.

Turning to his wife, Hank let out a small sigh before turning back to the team.

"So I've gathered you all here-"

"At 8 AM." Tony shot at his fellow scientist, earning him some annoyed looks. "What?"

"Don't you have some students to meet in a few hours?" Natasha smirked while she spoke.

"No, Pepper has to meet some students in a few hours which means that she had to leave earlier this morning." Tony sulked.

"Oh no, how sad." Clint remarked, finishing his meals.

"OK!" Hank said, getting their attention once more. "So, Janet and I were doing some digging last night."

"Just before we start, you guys remember the Secret War right?" The red haired woman bought up. This earned a few confused faces.

"The Secret Wars was years ago, when we were just starting out." Tony pointed out, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Well, me and Hank were going through some files and stuff, you know for clean-up. So, after a while, we come across some files that linked to the research of a Doctor Richard Parker and his team."

"They had begun research on spiders for the company OSCORP, to see if they could make tethers made of the spiders' webs and their use in medicine, and such. However, a few weeks after we came back from Battleworld, Mr Parker found himself a symbiote."

This revelation had the team on their ends. For newer members like Carol and Jessica, they just looked at each other. They had heard about the Secret Wars: the Beyonder had decided that he wanted to play God and took a large array of super heroes and villains to fight. To be honest, they were lucky to have avoided it. Glancing back at their team-mates shocked expression, Spider-Woman spoke up.

"Symbiote?"

"The symbiote was a black, goop-like organism that we encountered on the Battleworld. It consumed anything it touched and turned them into vicious creatures, only really stoppable by fire or loud noise. Like I said, we encountered it in the Battleworld but…" Steve remembered, digging deep into his memory. Although, he didn't have to dig deep: the image of the symbiote grabbing a-hold of his friends and turning them into grotesque, mindless beings of destruction.

"We destroyed it." Barton said quietly, pushing his plate to the side. Looking back towards Hank and Janet, the team silently egged them to continue.

"There wasn't much to go on, but Mr. Parker wasn't changed. He captured the symbiote and in his findings, said that it was quite weak and lifeless, but as he approached, it got more aggravated and excited. And then, like any scientist, he wanted to run some tests on it." Hank started, looking at his fellow scientist for conformation.

"Yep, and so he did just that. He put the symbiote in a room, on its own and saw that it displayed very little emotion or movement but when he put a spider into the room…" Janet said, pointing to the screen behind them.

On the large screen was the image of a spider. However, it was an oily black and had white streaks running throughout its body along with its legs and fangs being very sharp with extra small spikes on them. It also appeared quite small.

"The symbiote stuck itself onto the spider and began to feed off it, bonding with the animal. Apparently, the symbiote had come back with one of us but we had let it escape. Considering what it was, no one really went towards it so it was hungry, and the spider was its first chance to get a meal." Janet finished, shuddering slightly at the sight behind her.

"And?" Natasha asked.

"Nothing. That was it really. Mr Parker, who had been leading the expedition, was killed in a car accident along with his wife, Mary, about a month later, leaving their kid with his aunt and uncle. We have some results but we don't know what it really means." Hank answered sadly, handing some documents over to Tony.

"What does it read, Man of Iron?" Thor asked, peaking over Tony's shoulder to look at the charts.

"Don't know big guy, but we'll find out."

"One last thing though." Janet spoke. "We do have the last location that they tested the spider before it went off the radar." Placing a piece of paper on the table, the team saw a list of co-ordinates just out of New York.

"Hey Jess," Carol rose her voice, "Let's go investigate the co-ordinates, see if they left anything behind." The blonde Avenger turned to her black haired friend.

"Yea… Okay!" Jessica responded, picking up the paper and slipping her mask on. When she looked up, she saw the rest of the team looking at them. "What?"

"You sure you're ready? You've never faced a symbiote before? What if it's still alive down there?" Steve asked, concerned for his team members.

"Do not worry, Stevey-Boy! We'll be fine and we'll call something in if it not fine, okay?" Carol responded, walking over to the helipad. "Okay. Seeya!" She called back with a smile before her and Jess leapt off the huge skyscraper, descending to the ground below.

As they left, the rest of the team gazed over each other. After a while, Clint stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go do some training. You coming Nat?" He asked, pushing his finished plate into the sink as he walked past the kitchen.

"Want me to come and kick your ass again Barton? Okay then." The red haired assassin called back, walking forward with a swing in her step, happy to relieve some pent up stress… by beating up her best friend.

"Hank, you should come with me and we'll try and figure out what these charts mean. If there is any chance that the symbiote is out there, we have to take it and find it." Tony spoke, his joker-ish tendencies leaving his voice.

"Yeah, okay." He gave Janet a kiss on the cheek before taking off with Tony to his lab. Looking back, she saw Steve and Thor start walking to the changing room.

"Come on, Little Wasp, we shall protect the city while the Men of Iron and Ants trade theories." Thor shouted to her, his voice bellowing throughout the corridor. Sighing, a small smile pulled at the short girl's lips as she followed after them.

* * *

Peter sighed.

Today was going to be a day like all the other. Pulling himself out of bed, the teen felt his feet hit the cold, wooden floor and felt himself shivering at the contrast from his warm skin. Standing up, Peter took a look around his small room: the monitor of his computer was still on, stuck on the website for Google, while his bag and the things inside it lay scattered across the ground. Turning back to his wardrobe, Peter took a look at the large array of clothing choices.

A hoodie and some jeans.

A hoodie and some jeans.

A hoodie and some jeans.

A hoodie and some jeans.

A hoodie an-

Finally, he decided to pull out a black hooded leather jacket and underneath that he threw on a red hoodie with no zipper. Then he simply threw on some black combat pants that he had gotten as a go-away present from his Aunt; she thought that is what the kids of today liked. Smiling slightly, Peter remembered that she had gotten him his jacket as well and he wore them every day to commemorate her memory. Finally, he put on some simple red converse. Standing back, he examined himself in the mirror: his short-to-mid brown hair stuck up in odd places and his hazel eyes held boredom in them.

Yep, he looked just out of the ordinary, with his strange army-like look on a wimpy teenagers body, but normal enough that he would be lost into the crowd.

Looking over at his desk, he saw his certificates for his work in the sciences. Peter always excelled at science, chemistry in particular, which is why he chose to continue doing it at college along with photography and robotics, so Dr Richards work always stood out to him as well as the robotics work of Tony Stark.

Sighing again, Peter took off to his bag, picking it up and dropping it on his bed. Today, he was going on a trip to STARK Labs with a selected few of his classmates, 30 to be exact. The rest of his class was ecstatic… he was kind of excited. Packing away his essentials into the depths of his bag, Peter checked the time on his phone before slipping the device into his pocket and walking out of the door.

Stumbling out of his dorm, Peter was almost immediately tackled to the ground by another student, who was running away from the resident bully of his block, Flash Thompson. Fortunately, Peter hadn't ever got on his bad side, so he just kind of left him alone. Slowly pulling up his hood and putting in his headphones, he walked past Flash and make his way down the stairs.

For the next hour, Peter didn't really pay attention as his teacher called out names or places or numbers or figures or whatever. He vaguely remembers boarding the coach and getting a solo seat near the back but that was about it.

Now, he was staring out the window, waiting for the damned bus to get to OSCORP.

Glancing around him, he noticed that everyone was doing their own thing. Across from him, Flash and his lackeys along with his girlfriend Gwen Stacey and her friend Mary-Jane were chatting and making fun of people. Fortunately, he wasn't one of them. The kid in front of him got a water bottle chucked at him, however.

"Hey Peter." Great, now it was his turn.

Looking over, he saw that it was Mary-Jane calling him. The two of them had known each other since high school, much like Flash and his group, and had formed a mutual friendship.

"Yea, what?" He called back, annoyed. That got a bit of a condescending look from the red-head. Many would call her gorgeous but she didn't really do anything for Peter: sure she had a near perfect hour-glass figure but for a part-time model what would you expect? In-fact, Peter could only really remember her taking one subject, and that was modelling.

"Um, I'm meant to write an article on this whole OSCORP trip but I don't really understand any of the science-y stuff." She said, fluttering her eyes and putting slightly. Peter had seen her do this to countless guys to try and get something out of them.

"Sorry Princess, just ask Gwen, she knows." Peter responded, blowing the girl off. He knew that the blonde haired girl knew the science behind this, she over-ruled him in every field of science.

"But she's… Busy." Mary-Jane pointed out. Turning around, Peter could only sigh at the sight: Flash was busy making out with Gwen while his friends cheered. Leaning back in his seat, Peter glanced at her before responding.

"I'll tell you on the way back, we still need to see the bloody things first." He didn't wait to hear a response, instead, he just plugged his headphones back in and stayed like that for the rest of the day.

Yep. What an exciting morning.

* * *

Landing down on the abandoned dirt field, Ms. Marvel and Spider Woman looked out at the area, all but empty. However, there was one building standing tall in the centre. It was a three story concrete mass about the size of 5 houses stood next to each other. The windows were all cracked and shattered but the ones that remained were one way glass. The stone itself was cracked and destroyed.

Everything about it looked like it had been through Hell.

Feeling brave, Jessica stormed forwards, climbing through a broken window. Taking a look around the destroyed facility, she let out a small whistle.

"This place don't look half bad." She called out to Carol, who was just coming through the window herself. When the blonde Avenger finally made it in, she made a small noise of disappointment. The inside was just as bad as the outside: tables were flipped or broken, old and tiny monitors were smashed with glass littering the floor and tiny scraps of undecomposed paper lay around the place. The floor was also cracked.

"Really Jess?"

"Yeah, I think I might want to take my kids here someday." Once again, a small sigh escaped Carol's throat.

"Come on, you can fantasise about having children later."

For the next few hours, the girls searched the place top to bottom for any trace of the symbiote and basically came back with nothing. They had checked the last standing bookshelves, the walls, the desks, everywhere.

"Guess there was nothing here." Carol finally called out, overturning one of the tables in the last room on the 1st floor. After a few moments, she didn't get a response. "Jess?" Walking out of her room and down the hall, she saw Jessica glancing down at the floor. "What 'ya looking at?"

"See this faded trail?" The spider themed girl asked, pointing to a thin black trail that lead all over the room that was almost near impossible to see. "Steve said that the symbiote was a black goop. The substance that the symbiote gave off must have stained the floor. And it leads… there." She finished, pointing to a section of the wall that looked off.

Both Avengers gave each other a look before walking over to the wall. Placing her hand on the wall, Jessica sent a weak bioelectric blast throughout the wall. After a few seconds, the pulse came back.

"It's hollow, and there's something electronic on the other side: I heard it reactivate." She said, stepping away from the wall. When she was far enough away, Carol leaned back her fist and coked the hard flesh into the concrete, smashing it instantly. Broken fragments collapsed, revealing a stairwell filled with reactivated monitors and with the walls lined in metal.

Glancing at each other, they took their time making their way down the stairs. When they finally reached the bottom, they were greeted by a simple metal room. It looked like solitary confinement, but all lit up and fancy. On the opposite side of the room, there was a control room with plenty of strange gizmos and gadgets inside behind what looked like bullet proof glass… That too was broken.

Focusing their attention on the large centre room, they noted that the circular room was absolutely covered in that black substance that lead them down here. Deciding to follow different trails, they eventually ended up at the same spot: a small hollowed out area at the bottom of the back wall. The tiny bit of broken wall look like it had been scratched or bitten out, leaving an indent.

And the spider was sitting inside it.

It was just like the picture but it was still, not moving. It was dead. Leaning down, Jessica slowly pulled the corpse out before webbing it in a small net and picking it up.

"Well, we found something at least." Carol remarked.

"Yea, now let's get out of here, this place is creeping me out." Jessica commented.

"What don't wanna take your kids here anymore?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Stepping off the coach, Peter stared with a slight smirk at the massive skyscraper in front of him. STARK Labs lay inside, along with the home of the Avengers. He had to admit, Stark sure knew how to make things look nice.

Looking back at his class, the Parker boy noted that he was the last one out. Once again, the roll-call came and went, but Peter, just said his name and carried on with his… nothing. After a while though, his group started to move inside of the building.

He was at the back, behind Flash and his gang. On the way here, Mary Jane had tried to pester him several times about her article and he had been hit in the head by a stray piece of paper but the trip wasn't that eventful.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he tried to block out the sound of girly giggling with his hood. When they walked in, the group was met by a pretty red-haired lady. She was wearing a simple white blouse and black pencil skirt and heels.

"Hello every-one, my name's Pepper Potts-Stark and I will be your guide for today." He heard a few wolf-whistles and some shushes. Pretty average reaction to be honest. "So on this tour, we will be showing you around the main Labs area as well as the biology department and the-"Peter kind of subconsciously tuned her out as they embarked onto the elevator.

However he was spooked when the elevator started speaking…

* * *

Landing back on the helipad, the girls made their way inside, with Jess placing the spider on the table by the T.V.

"Hey J.A.R.V.I.S?" Carol called out.

"Yes Ms. Danvers?" The robotic voice called out to her.

"Can you tell Tony that we're back with a present?" She asked, taking off her mask along with Jessica.

"And what kind of gift is it Ms. Danvers?" JARVIS replied.

"He'll have to wait and see." Jessica responded, teasing in her tone.

"Very well, Ms. Drew. I'll get Mr. Stark now. Mr. Rogers, Mrs. Pym and Thor are out on patrol at the moment and the students here for their trip have arrived." The robot butler advised them before disappearing.

"The kids are here, huh?" Carol asked, quirking an eye-brow at her friend.

"What-ever, let's just go find Tony in his nerd lab." Jessica said as she and Carol made their way towards the doors.

When the doors closed, a small shuffling sound could be heard on the table.

Then it was a small ripping sound.

The cocoon of web slowly fell apart as a single thin limb struck out of the web and cut the spider free. The now-alive animal, re-arranged itself, before glancing around its area. After a few moments, it almost mechanically walked over to the helipad and started to climb down the glass.

It had an objective.

* * *

"-And here we have the pride of STARK Labs, the Iron Man armours." Pepper sounded to the group.

Looking up from his spot at the back, Peter's mouth fell open in awe at the suits: about 10 of them lined the wall in total. Gold and crimson lined the metal and the iconic look just made them feel so powerful. The glowing blue at the core burned lightly, emitting a small blue hue around the suits.

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"This is so awesome!"

These were the responses of his classmates and to their credit, he could agree with them. This was awesome.

Above the sounds of Flash parading how he could fly one of the suits to Gwen, Peter could some-how hear a small pitter-patter sound above him. Glancing up, Peter pulled down his hood but couldn't see anything against the black skyline. Looking around, he noticed that the window was slightly agar.

' _Maybe it was just the wind_.' The teen thought, turning back to the suits. Pepper was talking about how Tony had made each suit and their specifications but Peter couldn't shake that something was watching him and it made him feel really uncomfortable. Pushing his hands into his pockets, he tried to focus on what Pepper was saying but that feeling wasn't going away.

Then, he heard the small sound of string snapping.

Then it was the soft foot-steps on his hair.

Then it was the sharp feeling on the top of his head as something moved.

Then it was a quick, but painful shot to the back of his neck.

"Arh!" He let out, pulling his hands to the back of his neck. He felt something move away from the pressure point but he just put his hand there anyway. It felt wet. Blood. Pulling his hand back, he look at the respectable amount of blood. Deciding to see what it was for himself, he pushed the bloody finger under his nose before putting his hand up.

"Yes Peter?" His teacher called out.

"U-Um, I'm having a nose-bleed, can I go to the toilet?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Last room down the corridor, don't go wandering." His teacher called out, but Peter was already out of the room.

Slightly jogging to the toilet, he felt the thing on his neck move again but he was too preoccupied with trying to get to the sinks that he didn't care.

However, he did care when he felt something rip the skin apart.

"ARH!" He shouted this time, falling to the floor in pain as he felt something enter though the pain in his neck. Pulling his hand to his neck again, he felt the last figments of a sharp spine before it entered fully into his skin. Breathing heavily, Peter tried to reach into the hole to fish the creature out but it hurt too much. He could feel it moving up his skin, he could feel it MOVING!

Picking himself up, he set off in a sprint.

However, when he got closer to the bathroom, something in his mind changed. Pausing, he looked to the side opposite to the toilets and saw the stairwell. Walking up to the window by it, he estimate that he was probably on the 60th floor. Deciding that he could run that, he set off sprinting down the stairwell. He ran and ran, nearly tripped over a few times, but he didn't stop. He could still feel something moving and he knew that he needed to move into the bathroom but his mind wouldn't let him.

Touching down at the final floor, he sprinted outside with security calling after him as he legged it out of the large building and down the packed streets of New York. He bumped into people, he knocked people over while he ran, the whole time just yelling sorry until he found the first alleyway that wasn't occupied by drug dealers or something.

Racing into it, he leaned up against a brick wall that hid him from the public. With a heavy breath and a heavier heart, he pushed his fingers to his neck and sighed at the vast amount of blood that pooled onto his fingers. Digging the digits into his neck, he howled in pain but kept on pushing but nothing happened.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he took a picture of his wound as he decided that he needed to see the damage. Turning around, he moved to look at the wound. It was a relatively big hole in his neck, explaining the amount of blood loss, and it was all red and cut around the edges.

The feeling of movement was still there and inside, Peter Parker was screaming.

But then it stopped.

The movement stopped.

Doing some quick science, Peter judged that the creature had made it to his veins and arteries, meaning that it had gotten to his blood stream. It had either died trying to get in…

Or it had been dissolved into his blood stream.

A quick sharp shot of pain surged through Peter's body and actually made him cry out in pain, with his body semi-collapsing. Looking at his camera screen, he could see his eyes visibly darken slightly and he felt the blood stop.

And suddenly it was all too much

He let out a scream as he felt something engulf his heart, breaking it down and remoulding it into something new. He felt the same thing happen with his lungs, his bladder, his kidneys, his liver, his brain, his eyes, his mouth, everything! Even his skin felt unnatural and soon, he felt something explode from his spine. It felt cool and calming against his skin. Peter could feel it spreading, absorbing his jacket and his hoodie and his pants and his trainers before it finally met his skin and it cooled him down and made him relax. He felt it meet his hair and move over to his forehead before finally reaching his eyes and entering into his mouth.

Then he felt the whole world stop.

* * *

"So, I wonder what this present is." Tony said sarcastically as he walked to the living room with Hank, Jess and Carol.

"Oh, you're going to love it. So are you Hank." Jessica said with a small spring in her step.

"I might… If Tony actually shares." This earned a chuckle from the group.

"Sir, we have a problem." JARVIS spoke up, breaking up the groups talk.

"What is it JARVIS?" Tony asked, wondering what was going wrong this time.

"Some kind of creature has been sighted outside of the building. And it appears to have the same genetic and physical similarities as the symbiotic material that you retrieved on Battleworld."

JARVIS called to the group, displaying several screen of a creature standing outside of the STARK Building. It was lean and tall, with JARVIS measuring its height at about 6'2, but it also had clear muscle that wasn't too harsh. Around its neck was a hood and its feet were clearly in some form of trainer, with his hands ending in some sort of short, sharp claw. But its most familiar traits to the symbiote were its long, sharp teeth and its wide jagged eyes that gave it a menacing look. Paired with its long pink tongue, it was a picture perfect scenario of a symbiotic take over.

However, there were differences. Such as how its head seemed to resemble some form of short, gelled hair and how its body wasn't entirely black but it was different shades of blacks and greys that covered the majority of its body and it had different shades of red convulsing through its body in sporadic ways.

"Jesus…" Was all Hank could say as he looked at the creature. Tony looked at the creature sharp, piercing eyes. The girls had ran over to where they had left the spider. Reaching it, all they found was a web cocoon with a cut straight down the centre.

"It escaped…" Jess panted out, shocked.

"B-But it was dead…" Carol said, just as shocked.

"What escaped?" Tony said, his voice harsh and cold.

"T-The present! We found the dead symbiote but it had held onto its host; a spider. We webbed it up and took it here." Jess said, worried at Tony's cold tone. The Iron Avenger was quiet for a few seconds.

"Call Cap's team. Tell them to get here quick. Hank, you get those kids who are here out so they don't get hurt and close off the streets." Pym nodded and sprinted off to the elevator. Tony turned to the two super heroines. "Time to kill an alien."

* * *

 **Hey! Thanks for reading! If you want to know more about what the symbiote looks like, thinking of [PROTOTYPE] and its colour scheme for the infected parts of Mercer and Hellers bodies; the blacks and greys mixed with the reds and oranges are exactly like that but all over the symbiote. But we'll go into detail next chapter. So.. seeya!**

 **-Jack**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Bonds With The Devil.**

 **Thank you to anyone who reviewed or liked or favourited now let's get on with Chapter 2!**

 **P.S If you're here after the redo, this is all new! So enjoy!**

* * *

Stark touched down onto the building opposite, along with Ms. Marvel and Spider Woman. He was suited up in his classic, MK 13 suit, the red and gold reflecting against the sun. Black Widow and Hawkeye had been stationed on buildings opposite the one that they were currently on, watching the target with a sniper rifle and a bow.

The trio stood there and observed their target from a distance. It definitely was a symbiote, but it wasn't acting like one, or look like a normal one. The strange colouring he had ran all across its body but around its torso, it appeared to be wearing a black jacket that fell to its waist along with a separate red hood; the jacket also had surges and parts where the red and oranges convulsed through it. The figures legs were still human and looked like they were once combat pants and, like the jacket, had pockets or red and orange surging through different parts. Finally, he was wearing black converse… This was definitely strange.

From their experiences with the symbiote on Battleworld, it always absorbed the host and turned them completely black with white eyes and teeth. It had the eyes and the teeth, but it had clothing? It was strange to say the least. It also was just standing there, it's back to the group.

"What the Hell is up with that symbiote?" Jess asked, getting the knowledge of the alien from Tony as they were coming here.

"It's not doing anything. Symbiotes always do something. Attack something… It's planning…" Tony commented, zooming in on the target.

Suddenly, the sound of 3 individuals alerted not only them but the figure opposite them. Thor, Captain America and Wasp landed on the roof, with Janet dropping the Stars and Stripes mascot onto the roof.

"Tony, that it?" Steve asked, pointing to the figure that was staring at the growing group.

"It is; the symbiote." Tony locked eyes with the figure and glared harshly at it.

"Let me go first." Cap said, slowly walking towards the figure, but still holding his shield. As he approached, the symbiote seemed to grow scared, shrinking back a bit and stepping back. "Stay there; we're just trying to help you." The Avengers leader spoke, but the figure seemed to continue to step back until he reached the buildings ledge.

"It's going to escape. Clint." Tony spoke into his headset with an authorising tone.

" _Copy."_ Came Hawkeyes response.

A bolt came flying at high speeds from the building opposite but even though the symbiote wasn't looking at it, it dodged it! Sidestepping the arrow, it helplessly planted itself into the roof. The team was open mouthed; Clint never misses. However, Tony could hear the pair in the building smirk.

" _Tick-tick-boom."_ The arrow exploded with such force that it sent the symbiote flying into a nearby wall, implanting the figure there until it helplessly flopped down. There it lay motionless as Cap looked back at his team.

"Let's see if it's dead." He said, knowing that it probably wasn't. Walking up, all members noted that parts of the suit had been burnt off, but were slowly repairing itself. The team knew that only loud sounds and heat were the symbiotes real weaknesses, but they didn't want to harm any of the surrounding people in the city with the noise so they only had fire to work with.

Feeling brave, Carol walked in-front of the others, confident that her strength could out do the foe. However, when she got close, the hunched figures eyes opened wide and although they were clear white, the killing intent was there.

With a fierce, vicious roar, the symbiote leapt at Carol, knocking the hero off her feet and onto the ground before jumping to the ledge only to turn to face the Avengers. It had a sick smile on its face and smiled even further as it held up its hands. The team watched on in awe and horror as the symbiotes hands began to change, with the finger becoming long and with a metallic edge and the oily black skin twisting on each arm to form a maze of red clashing with the dark material.

"AVENGERS ASSEM-"Cap began, but the figure jumped at him with insane speeds. The veteran held up his shield, expecting some force, but he didn't expect to be pushed back several metres by the hit. With a roar, the creature began to set forth an assault on Cap's shield, scratching the coat of paint away and even making a few shallow dents in the metal. However, he was hit aside by a bio-electric blast from Spider-Woman.

"You didn't even let the big guy finish his battle cry! Shame on you!" She quipped with a smile, but that changed to a scared look when the figure jumped right back up with a smirk. Suddenly, a barrage of bullets filled the skies as well as a few arrow that shot at the foe but it was almost like it sensed them and knew where every one of them was so it just hopped around, dodging the explosions and the metal. Soon though, a blow from Mjolnir hit him square in the chest and sent him flying into the very building the two assassins were stationed at.

"This Creature of the Void is very annoying." Thor commented, calling back Mjolnir. The Avengers expected to see part of the creature splattered on the hammer but no such thing happened. In fact the creature didn't come out of the building. After a few minutes of nothing, the group were about to investigate when the panicked cries of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were heard over their headsets.

"Clint?! Nat?!" Janet yelled into her mike, worried for her friends. Suddenly, two figures came burst through the wall with a third following shortly afterwards. The two assassins were cut and bruised and were descending towards the roof. Janet and Tony shot forward, aiming to pick the heroes up. Janet caused Natasha but Tony was knocked aside and his armour cut open by the claws of the symbiote.

"Damn it!"

The creature leapt down onto Clint's back and kicked him through the concrete and onto the floor below. Landing at the edge of the hole, it crawled round it before, jumping over Cap's punch and ducking under his shields thrust and he grabbed it and ripped it out of the soldier's hands and kicked him back to the curb. Spinning on its heels, it saw both Carol and Jess run at him.

"Shouldn't steal from a pensioner!" Carol screamed as she threw a punch at the foe along with a kick from Jess, causing it to skid back a few feet but it did dodge another throw of Thor's hammer. Running forward, it threw the shield to the left before sliding under the girl's legs and grabbing a hold of the shield once more, it having returned from bouncing against the wall. The figure smiled and with both hands, swung the shield and hit the heroines which sent them flying towards the wall. Lifting the shield above its head to block the rockets and bullets of the Iron Man suit, the figure ran to the edge of the roof and jumped, throwing the shield back to the Avengers and hitting Janet in the process.

As he left their sights, a black web of sorts attached to a nearby building and propelled the symbiote along, with it disappearing shortly afterwards. The Avengers had been beat; Tony's suit was too damaged to fly properly, Carol and Jess were still trying to recover from the symbiotes hit, Janet was down along with Natasha, Clint was underneath them and Cap was hanging off the edge of the roof. The only undamaged one was Thor… well his pride was significantly hurt but not physically.

"Who… who was that?" Cap huffed as he pulled himself up. Tony was silent for a second before speaking.

"JARVIS, call up Xavier and get him to bring all of the X-Men in along with Reed and the Fantastic Four. Oh and get Coulson to bring the Agents here." He said, hand on his suit to stop it from sparking.

"Right away sir." Came the robotic voice of JARVIS, though sort of distorted.

"What are you planning, Tony?"

"A manhunt."

* * *

The first thing Peter felt when he woke up was a headache.

" **Ow… was I hit by a truck or something?"** He muttered, rubbing his sore head. However, he noticed something different about… everything. His voice was deeper and sounded darker than usual, but still sounded like him. And he wasn't in that alleyway where he was 2 minutes ago he was… at the top of one of the tallest skyscrapers in New York?

Breathing in deeply, Peter rose to his feet and swivelled on his feet to find a window… and his reflection. He had jagged white eyes and sharp white teeth protruding from his mouth and he had a long pink tongue but his hair was still there… sort of; it looked like his hair but it sort of melted into the inky blackness that covered his entire body. He still had a variation of his jacket on, but it appeared to be one with him, the black jacket and the red hood convulsing with red energy convulsing across his now jet black body. His arms were the same, but he had muscle and his fingers were like small claws. As for his bottom body, his combat pants were still there but they too just melted into his upper body like a onesie and slowly went down to a pair of black converse, all the while that red was circulating around certain parts of his body.

When he looked back up at himself, he decided that he was taking this pretty well.

" **So… what? Am I like this forever now?"** He asked to himself, reaching up to feel his skin. However, as if by command, the 'suit' just slowly dissipated and sunk back into his body, leaving him in the same clothes that he had on before.

"Woah… He muttered, flexing his hands and his arms to test that the muscle was still there. It was. He also noted his change in height; 2 inches? Okay then, he'll take it.

"What the Hell happened today?" Again, almost by command, something attached itself to his neck, right where his spine connected to his brain and it fed him memories like a baby through a tube; he had been in an alley way when he first transformed, then he had made it to the roof where he sat down and had tried to calm himself down. Then he was interrupted by the Avengers who tried to… kill him. A frown crossed his face; did they know what this thing was? Then he… well he kind of BEAT the Avengers. Well technically beat the Avengers. Still, it was an achievement. Then he wound up here.

He could remember what he did with his hands; claws? Well then… He also could remember that use of webbing and the 'sense' he used to dodge all those bullets the Avengers shot at him.

Taking a hand to the bridge of his nose, he sighed before looking out onto the city. He needed to figure out what this thing was and how he could use it for something. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he sighed again seeing that the screen was cracked.

"Well, a fight will do that to you." Taking a few steps towards the ledge, he looked for the nearest clock and found one on the nearest clock tower. "4:23… The coach leaves at "4:30… This is great." Deciding to test his theory, he stepped back until he hit the wall and commanded his new suit to come onto him. As if by magic, his clothes all formed together to make his previous symbiotic suit.

" **Cool. Now let's see how fast you can go."** Running to the edge, Peter threw himself off of the building and towards the city streets. Jutting out a hand, a thick strand of black web caught onto a nearby building and propelled him towards it.

You know what; this isn't so bad.

" **WOO-HOO!"**

* * *

 **So then, the fighting starts. Also, you want to know what his claws look like? Alex Mercer's Claws from [PROTOTYPE], just search it up and they look exactly like that. Pretty much, everyone of his abilities will be sort of based on something from [PROTOTYPE]. Anyway, next chapter will be something so enjoy that. Goodbye!**

 **-Jack**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody and welcome back to another chapter of Bonds With The Devil. If you are here after the redo announcement, welcome back hopefully this pleases you and if you just got here for the first time... then welcome and I hope this pleases you. Anyway, I do hope that you like this version of the story and the idea and look of the symbiote.**

 **Now onto Chapter 3!**

* * *

Throwing his bag against the wall, Peter fell limp onto his bed.

Sighing, he just let his face rest in the cool softness of the bedding and let the springy foam calm his nerves. After he had done a bit of real swinging with his new 'threads', he made it back to the bus stop in time. Of course, he was questioned on his whereabouts; I mean he had been gone for over half the trip. However, he just said that he felt a little faint and went to the medics at STARK Labs and his teacher seemed to sort-of accept it. I mean, where else would he have been?

On the way back from the coach, he had to make do with his promise of explaining the Iron man suits technology to Mary-Jane but as he wrote the equations and the physics behind the suit, he began to realise that his mind was processing information faster and after a few test he showed signs of having a greater memory. After he had given the red head the information back, he had begun to notice plenty of strange things about himself… apart from the fact that he now had some 'thing' inside of him that allowed him to turn into something else that he didn't quite understand.

He was more flexible and more durable, as he learned from dodging a few walls while swinging… or not missing them. Peter also showed inhuman levels of agility and speed, allowing him to leap great distances or easily match a cars speed. As well as that, after he had gotten a paper cut off of some pages that MJ gave him, his wound healed almost immediately. He was the definition of super human. However…

Tilting his head to look at the place where he had thrown his bag… There was a slight dent in the wall. And Peter hadn't even thrown the bloody thing that hard! Smiling, he stood up and walked over to his closet. After opening the doors and pulling out a large pin-up board, he stuck it to the wall with his threads which helped display that he could put the symbiotic material over his regular body without summoning the whole suit. Pulling a few pieces of paper out of a drawer as well as some pens, he started to write down some sort of schedule.

It dictated that he would start training in the gym for the remainder of his stay at the college which was another… 4 months. Breathing in, he put down everything that he was going to test and train; his strength, his speed, his agility, his durability, his endurance. He also pinned up a calendar to track down the days that he had left at the college.

Stepping back to admire his work, he smiled before walking over to his wardrobe to get changed into some running gear but when he got there, he looked down to see that he was already dressed in running gear with his jacket and hoodie still on. Smirking even further, he walked back to the piece of paper with his known abilities on it and wrote down 'Appearance Altering.'

Glancing down, he decided to test a few more designs. First, he changed back into his regular look, with his leather jacket and combat pants before changing to a simple, sleek suit with a red tie and red converse. Smirking, he let himself return to his running gear.

Spinning on his heels, Peter knew that this was the start of something. He didn't know what it was the start of, but it was something. He knew that he wanted to do something with this and that he didn't want to let it rot away within his body and burn out. Pushing open his door, he came face to face with the now much shorter Gwen Stacey.

"Uh, hi Peter." She said timidly, fiddling with her hands behind her back.

"Hi." Peter replied, short and sweet. He liked a joke or a quip now or again but conversations weren't really his thing.

"I just wanted to know if you had any notes on the Iron Man suits…"

"Apparently, someone was too busy making out with their boyfriend to get any work done." Shaking his head, he walked back into his room but closed the door slightly before shooting a thread across the room to his notes, pulling them to him. Wiping the threads off of the sheets, he passed them over to the blonde.

"Thank you… Are you going out for a run?" She asked, stuffing the papers into her bag.

"Yep." He answered curtly before closing the door behind him and pushing past Gwen. "See ya." He shouted back, pulling his hood up as he left. Making his way down the steps, he couldn't help but notice the way she stared at him. That's when he paused; he forgot that he had muscles now. Sighing slightly, he reached the bottom step.

Standing out to look at the college, he decided that he would just run until he passed out.

He didn't realise at the time that he would not pass out for another 3 hours.

* * *

"What the Hell is that thing?"

At STARK Labs, 4 different hero teams were viewing a few images in one of STARK Lab's many rooms. Around said image were the Avengers, the X-Men who were currently only consisting of Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Laura Kinney, Scott Summers, Bobby Drake and Professor X, the Fantastic Four along with 5 year old Valeria and 9 year old Franklin and finally the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"That, Miss Johnson, is the symbiote." JARVIS spoke to one Daisy 'Skye' Johnson. Currently, the teams were all looking at multiple images of a dark, shadowy figure with massive white eyes and teeth but with shades of red and orange twisting around areas of black in the creature's body. It had long claws that looked sort of metallic but were clearly organic and lead up to the arm.

"The symbiote? I thought that it had been destroyed?" Xavier asked, concerned for the safety of New York.

"We though so too, but yesterday Jessica and Carol came across a spider that had bonded with the symbiote. It escaped and the alien moved onto someone else, which became this." Tony started, pointing out the creature as he spoke.

"Jesus… so that's an alien?" Kitty asked, kind of scared by its appearance.

"Yea, and those eyes and the teeth are its signature; every single symbiote has them." Steve commented, pointing towards the jagged eyes and the teeth.

"JARVIS, can you play back the scene on the roof for me please?" Reed asked, leaning forward subconsciously. On the video, the Avengers appeared and Cap began to approach the creature, who in turn began to back off before being hit by the explosives from Hawkeyes arrows. "I don't believe that it was going to harm anyone."

"Father is correct; if the symbiote had decided to attack someone like it had in the past than it would have done it in a blind rageand would have gone into a predatorily state but this symbiote stood there for at least 20 minutes before it was disturbed and nothing has come in about any kind of aggressive alien from around the city." Valeria commented, once again surprising everyone with her vast dialect and knowledge.

"That is one of the main reasons why I called you all here: if any of you see this figure, apprehend him and bring it here ASAP." Tony stated, eyeing everyone as he did so.

"And if it doesn't co-operate?" Laura spoke out, not quite liking the term 'It.'

"Destroy it." Came Tony's cold reply before he filled out of the room, leaving everyone else behind.

"Damn… so there's a person inside of that thing?" Bobby asked, leaning into the picture to get a better look.

"Yes, but there is something wrong with this symbiote." Natasha commented, holding onto her leg tightly.

"Fitz-Simmons, if we see the symbiote while we are out on a mission I want you to take the drones and scan it immediately." Coulson stated, turning to the couple who nodded at his request.

"Well then, if you don't mind, I want to socialise with some people so…" Daisy began, walking up to the X-Men before they began talking. Meanwhile, Professor X was trying to piece some bits of the puzzle together, his last words replaying over and over in his head.

"Destroy it…"

* * *

Peter collapsed onto his bed once more, panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath. He had just full on sprinted around his neighbourhood… for 3 straight hours. That wasn't possible, right? Captain America could only run for about 2 hours without having to take a break but him? 4 Hours.

Sitting up, Peter wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. However, something inside him clicked. Shifting his gaze over to his bathroom, he decided that he needed to check something… Check how much this thing had changed him.

Walking over to his sink, he willed away his jacket and his hoodie and smiled in slight awe as the melted into inky blackness. Glancing his new body up and down, he noticed that he really did have abs. Hm.

Shifting his attention to his hand, he forced it to take the shape of the claw. He watched as the darkness engulfed his whole arm and saw the material twist and turn with red convulsing through it before the claw finally took shape. He recalled being able to dent Captain America's shield with them so they had to be pretty tough, right?

Placing the edge of one of his fingers to his chest, he slowly traced it down the centre. He winced n pain as the hard, metallic organism cut through his skin, shredding each thread. Finally reaching the navel, Peter willed the claw away, returning it back to the pale human hand that it was before grabbing one side of the cut skin. Peeling it back from himself, he winced again at the searing pain.

Finally, he pulled it back far enough. And what he saw didn't excite him.

Inside his whole torso, from his heart and lungs to his bladder was cased in the same inky black substance that covered his body. His muscles looked like they were dipped in oil and then painted with red neon and his bones looked toxic. He knew now that he wasn't completely him anymore…

Letting the skin fold back into place and slowly repair itself, Peter took one last look at himself in the mirror before returning to his bed. Taking out another sheet of paper, he began to draw what his body looked like under his skin, all the threads of ink and lines of darkness. 30 minutes later, he finished and pinned it to his board.

Standing back, he fell back onto his bed with a thud before staring out at the board. It had only been a day but he had so much documented… but no name. Deciding that could wait till tomorrow, he began to fall into the lands of slumber; happy to sleep for about a week.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Now yes, this story will kind of blur the lines between MCU and Comic Book Universe just to mix it up a bit. So see-ya next chapter!**

 **-Jack**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody and welcome back to another chapter! Today, we will be tracking Peter's progress through the 4 months as well as how he ends up back in New York... kind of. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Peter was panting heavy as his fists hit the heavy bag. For the last 2 hours, he had been down here trying to train his strength, to control and use it like a bullet that could easily knock people out instead off… well turning them into a gooey mess. So far, he had managed the compression part, with his punches being more controlled and less insane and sporadic but now the only problem was trying to stop himself from just going all out.

Placing one last punch to the leather, he held himself against it for a few seconds before backing off to his bag and water. He had had the 'suit', self-dubbed Strife, for about a month now and every day for that month, he had been down here or out in the city training.

With his claws, he could now determine what kind of force was required to cut through certain materials and had been doing some tests on it to see what the organic matter actual morphed into when he transformed. He had also been testing how strong he was. Sighing at the memory, Peter just took a massive sip from his bottle. Peter had been down here, at the gym and was about to test his power on a punching bag. However, when he hit it, it went flying across the room in a single punch and with the force that Peter supplied it with it practically broke the scaffolding that held the roof up. He had fixed it with his threads… but he did need to replace them every two days.

His running was also a big help, allowing him to track his increasing stamina levels and endurance. However, there was one area that he was kind of confused about the first time that he encountered it; his agility. On the days where he wouldn't want to punch a bean bag for 2 hours a day or run until his legs gave up, he would go to the forest and just practise jumping or manoeuvring around branches and such. Currently, his highest height that he had jumped in a single bound was 4 stories so…

Shifting his gaze to his knuckles he decided that he should take the rest of the day off; he had been down here for a while. Picking up his bag and swinging it over his shoulder, he morphed his training clothes into that of his regular clothes before walking out.

There were some problems with his abilities though… For the last month, he had started having these dreams. He would be standing in an endless sea of darkness, with no way to summon his suit. Peter would usually wander around for a bit before a feminine voice would call out to him but before Peter could see who it was, he would be swallowed by the inky ocean and he would drown.

Shaking his head, he started focusing on his hands while using his self-dubbed 'Symbiotic Sense' to dodge and weave around other students. You know, it was kind of hard for Peter to get used to the stares. For the year he had been here and for the plus 5 years that his 'friends' had known him, he had always been lanky and scrawny but now, he had visible muscle. It was just weird.

Speaking of which, the experiments that he had been doing had shown him that the suit was symbiotic with him, acting in perfect harmony with his body which caused him to research said symbiote. After a few… bribes, he got some of the best hackers on campus to look for any files relating to anything symbiotic in the Government. Surprisingly, they found a lot. Due to this, Peter learned that the being inside his body was known as the 'symbiote' or a Klyntar that turned up on 'Battleworld' and had been supposedly killed. Not much was known about them apart from the fact that one nearly killed a whole squad of Avengers.

Shuddering at the memory, Peter finally made his way to his dorm. Dropping his bag to the floor, he wandered over to his board, smiling at the progress that had been made on his little 'project.' Marking a date off of the calendar and writing down some times on a page, he pinned it to the board and then fell onto his bed.

Month 1; Complete.

* * *

Peter's eyes shot open.

Looking around, he noted that he was in his new favourite place; the top right hand corner in his room. Recently, he had made some sort of weird hammock-cocoon hybrid out of his threads that acted like a bed and just a place to relax, with him sitting on it during the day and covering himself in it at night time. He locked his door and barricaded it with his threads so that nobody could just waltz into his room in the middle of the night.

However, this bought some things to his attention. The dreams that he had been having had been getting weirder; now he would be walking, her the girl's voice but he could faintly see the woman. She was a short girl, around 5'6 and was very… womanly. Also, she appeared to be the same colour as his suit and would walk towards him before he broke out of the dream. Another problem was that when he had these dreams, he would wake up with the suit on him. It didn't really do anything but it was just sort of unsettling… but also kind of comforting, like something was watching over him.

Rolling out of his 'bed', he walked over to his bag and picked it up to view his schedule. He had some tests this month but he could pass them easily so he was just focused on training while everyone was focused on studying. Shifting clothes, he sighed before exiting the dorm.

For the last 2 months, he had just been honing his skills, trying to gain the perfect edge. He had decided that he needed to come up with some sort of fighting style though, because just randomly wailing his fists around won't help anyone. So he researched different fighting styles… with no of them fitting his bill for his unique circumstance and that's when Peter decided to make up his own.

It featured a mix of stealth elements with MMA Fighting and to be honest, Peter found it really enjoyable. He could easily sneak around people, evident by him going unnoticed around the ceilings in campus, but he could also hit hard if any fighting had to be done. He had also decided to try out something new; scare tactics. For intimidation purposes. He was trying to figure out some scary ways to intimidate people, but at the minute it just ending in him screaming at the enemy.

Oh well, he'll figure something out.

Month 3; Complete.

* * *

"So, are we still looking for this guy?" An annoyed Laura Kinney asked her team-mates as they scoured their area of New York. Currently, she was with Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Bobby Drake, Magik and Colossus and all of them were on the lookout for the mysterious symbiote that hasn't been seen since the attack on the Avengers.

"Yep, Professor's orders." Kitty replied, phasing up through the building that Laura was standing on, with Rogue following up the stairs shortly after.

"What do you think the host is like?" Rogue asked, surprising the two others.

"The… host?" Kitty asked, kind of confused as to why she'd ask.

"Yea, I wonder what they feel about this situation. I mean, they have pretty much every single super person in New York looking for them so…" Rogue trailed off.

"Well, they're a male. That's a certainty and he probably fled the city by now, so I still have no idea why we are here." Laura snapped, still annoyed that she had to be out here. "Plus, I'm not even allowed to kill him if we meet."

"You can if he doesn't co-operate." Rogue commented, the southern girl's eyes focused on the sky scrapers in the distance.

"Yea…"

"I wonder if he's cute." Kitty asked suddenly, causing a glare to focus onto her. "What?"

"He is a possible psychopath with an alien suit bonded to him and you are here wondering if he is cute?" Rogue asked, not really that surprised.

"Hey, got to keep your options open."

* * *

Peter's eyes were glued to the image in front of him.

Before his eyes sat his new home… well his old home. It had been 2 weeks since he left college and he had used those two weeks to pack up his things and get everything sorted out with his Aunt's will and inheritance. He smiled sadly as he remembered it. His Aunt May had given him their old house and every penny of money that they had left, which could sustain him for a few months while he found himself a job.

Unable to tear his eyes away from the house, he began to remember the fond memories that h had here. Uncle Ben telling him his stories that he loved so much before bed time, the dinners that he used to have with the two of them, how he would play in the garden as a kid while they watched on.

While he got lost in the memories from years ago, he began to remember some things from his last weeks at colege. He had practically mastered his claws and fighting style, finally figuring out some of the stuff that he needed for his 'scare tactics', and he had been training his body to the maximum and it resulted in him now being able to punch harder but with control, run faster than ever, jump at least 6 stories and so much more.

His smile faltered slightly though. The dreams still persisted. However, he was sure that he got to talk to the figure once, with her saying something about 'The First' and 'Legacy' or something but the darkness had swallowed him before he could really understand anything.

Carrying the last box into his new house, he just stared at the interior once more, with the oak wood that covered the majoirty of the inside looking brand new. Walking over to the sofa and putting the box of valuables down, he began to scower the inside of the house. The kitchen was a little dull in colour but nothing a little paint couldn't fix. His bedroom looked practically the same, but without his valuables, same with the living room and his Aunt and Uncles bedroom.

Walking back down into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and pulled out a coke that he had put there at the start of the day, when he had gotten the electricity and the plumbing checked out. Popping off the metal cap with his bare fingers, Peter let the cool drink calm his hot skin and warm throat. Sighing to himself, he was still kind of confused at his anatomy; it was human but just coated in symbiote?

Shaking his head, Peter walked out onto the porch and just sat on the banister, watching the sunset in the distance. Looking down to his feet, he saw his board lying against the banister. Smiling once more, he looked back at the cool glow and started to plan out his first proper day back in New York.

Try and find a Job

Visit Aunt May and Uncle Ben

Figure out what to do with the suit

He felt a small rumble in his chest when he thought about that last bit, which made him smile. He really had bonded with the symbiote.

" _ **You have no idea Peter."**_

* * *

 **Thankyou for reading! I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Next chapter will be Peter's first outing into the world of heroism... and he might gain some unwanted attention from a certain number of individuals. See you then!**

 **-Jack**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back... nothing much else to say today.**

 **Go!**

* * *

"BETTY! WHERE'S MY COFFEE?!"

Peter shut his eyes out of discomfort. Ouch, was this really the guy that he wanted to be his boss? Sighing, he looked down at the newspaper that he was holding in his hand. It was the latest issue of the Daily Bugle, the company that he was currently at. He had wanted to do something in the photography business for a while now but never really had the time but now that he was looking for a job, he noticed that the Bugle needed a photographer.

Lucky that, isn't it.

Stepping forward, he glanced around the office. It seemed relatively normal, with people writing on computers or drinking coffee or looking through some files. As he walked, he saw the boss' room at the back of the building. Peter could feel his pulse racing, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he got closer. This was even more terrifying than when he first got the suit.

Finally reaching door, he lightly knocked it about 3 times. After a few seconds, he got a response.

"Come in!" Taking a deep breath, Peter pushed the door open to see the J.J. Jameson, cigar lit in his right hand as he stared out of the window. "Betty is that you with my-"He started to raise his voice again but stopped when his eyes met Peter. "Yes?!" He snapped, causing Peter to yelp a bit. Geez, how was this guy scarier than an alien symbiote?

"Um, hi. My name is Peter Parker and I came to apply for that photography job that you showed off." He nervously said, reaching into his bag to find a few photos. He calmly walked over to Jameson's table and placed the 5 pictures on the table. "Here are some pictures of the Avengers that I took." When he used to live here before, Peter always tried to snap a good picture of the Avengers and some of them were actually quite good.

"Hm.. your work is decent but there are others that want this job, you know Parker? So I need something unique, something fresh! You get me son?!" He snapped, however there was enthusiasm in his voice.

"Give me… give me a day. I think I know just the thing to photograph." He said, the previous nervousness gone as he came to hatch his master plan.

"Okay then, I want a unique and fresh picture on my desk, tomorrow by 11 o'clock, okay Parker?!" Jameson snapped again, taking in a big breath of his cigar after he finished.

"You got it, sir. Thank you for giving me a chance." Peter said, smiling at the newspaper owner.

"That's fine, son. Now… BETTY WHERE'S MY COFFEE?!" He expressed, tapping his cigarette before yelling at his assistant.

"Uh… goodbye Mr. Jameson." Peter replied quickly, exiting the room before a response could be uttered. When he got outside, he took a deep breath in and with a big smile set himself off towards the stairs. He might not have the job yet, but he was in with a good shot of getting one.

Okay, now that step one was done, time to get step 2 done too.

His foot touching the bottom step, Peter leapt out into the fresh and open city air, warming his body as he stepped out into the summer haze. It had quite a while since he just relaxed in New York, taken in the immense atmosphere and the great culture. Deciding to take the longer way to see his Aunt and Uncle, Peter set off to the Central City Park.

As he walked through it, he smiled remembering all the times he came here as a child. How he used to play in every single tree so that he could try and touch the sun or when he used to pretend to be a prince or a king in the castle on the playground. But now everything was serious.

Rubbing his head, he got lost in thought about his suit once more. Somehow, that girl in his dreams might be related to the suit somehow. From his research on the symbiote, he learned that it transferred hosts so maybe this was one of the suits previous hosts? Or perhaps it was a premonition of some kind… no, symbiotes couldn't do that. He would see when he fell asleep tonight; he was determined to figure out who that figure was and talk to them. Somehow, he felt the symbiote hug his hand under his skin, but Peter just shrugged it off.

Finally reaching the end of the park, Peter's expression grew more grim and serious. He was approaching the dark, death filled graveyard where his relatives bodies now lay. Moving his hands to his bag, he took out two small white flowers as he approached the two gravestones. When he got closer, it felt as though guilt was gripping and ripping at his soul and when he finally reached the stones, he just let out a long sigh.

"Hey Uncle Ben. Hi Aunt May." He spoke before putting his bag to the floor before the two standing stones and placing the white flowers facing each other on the graves. "I bought you two presents." He laughed slightly before falling down to his bag.

"So the last few months have been weird to say the least. The last time I came here, 4 month ago… Jeez, has it really been 4 months. Anyway, I got bit by… something and I apparently fought the Avengers and got this new suit-alien-hybrid that allows me to climb up walls and spin these thread-like things and I have amazing strength and reflexes and enhanced senses and…" He took a deep breath in before leaning back onto his hands. "Sorry, I was rambling. But hey, I finally fixed a routine for myself and I think I aced my exams so, I hope your happy with how I turned out. As for what I'm going to do with my suit… I don't know. Maybe I'll just keep training it, maybe I'll turn it over to the Government… But honestly, I want to use it for something. And I don't know what that something is but its better than nothing. But hey, I finally fixed a routine for myself and I think I aced my exams so, I hope your happy with how I turned out and I might have a job soon." For the next 30 minutes, Peter just recalled how his last few months had been going to the dead infront of him. When he ran out of things to say, he didn't over stay his welcome.

"Well, I'll come back in a few months to tell you how I'm doing. I love you both and don't worry Uncle Ben; I remember what you told me." He rubbed his hands over the stone before walking back out of the gates at the graveyard.

A few hours later, Peter was standing infront of his mirror at his house. In his suit. He was trying to figure some stuff out, such as a more sleek design; he had had his jacket absorb into the suit so that only the hood was really visible and his found a way to retract his teeth so that it just looked like a basic mask. However, he also had his camera around his neck. Sighing, he looked out of his window at the skyline, basking in the light of the moon.

" **I'll just, figure it out."** Running his hand through his inky black 'hair', he ran towards the open window. Jumping out through the hole, he closed the windows with his threads before sending one off to a nearby building. Launching himself up into the air, he let out a yell as he landed on the roof, entering a sprint as he leapt towards the road. Spinning two threads towards the wall infront of him, he propelled himself forward, until eventually he set himself into a swinging motion with Peter latching onto buildings when he could.

" **I could get used to this."** Landing on the top of a skyscraper, he webbed the camera up against the wall and began posing, jumping off of the building or acting in col way against the moon. After about 20 minutes, he checked on the photos and most of them came out pretty good. Smirking, he was about to head back when a scream pierced his ears. Looking down, he saw a women being surrounded by 4 figures in an alleyway.

"Please, don't hurt me." He could hear the woman say. Placing his camera back onto the wall, he hung himself on the ledge of the building, listening to their conversation.

"We won't if you give us your stuff." One of the figures spoke, and even from where Peter sat, he could see the glint from a knife.

"No! Please stop!" He heard the girl cry as the four got close and laughing filled the air. Deciding to intervene now, Peter flung himself off of the roof and forced his body towards the ground. Readying his claws, he indented the sharp organics into the wall when he finally reached the alleyway. Landing before the four thugs, he took his position in-front of the woman, retracting the blades.

"Who the Hell are you!" One shouted, edging back slightly.

" **Just some guy from Queens."** Peter responded calmly, smirking when their eyes widened at his voice.

"Just some guy!? You're a damn monster!" Another shouted.

" **Well I'm not the one beating up on defenceless citizens now am I?"**

"What about us!"

" **Seriously? You are brandishing a knife and are threatening someone and you're calling yourself defenceless?"** Spinning around to face the woman, he shook his head. **"These guys…"** He muttered before hitting the guys with the knife with his inky threads, binding his hands together. Spinting forward, Peter grabbed the first guy, planting his head into the floor before jumping over the second, who tried to run at him. When he landed, he heard the third move towards him. Webbing up the second, he swung the thug round until he hit the approaching fiend. Turning his attention back to the knifed thug, he saw that he began to try and cut himself free. Hitting the man's face with thread, he sent him to the floor.

With the four threats unconscious, he turned back to the woman. "Are you okay?" He asked her, to which she gave a small nod.

"Thank you… Who are you?" She asked, her voice shaky.

" **The name's Strife."** Peter said before webbing the 4 thugs to the wall and leaping up onto the roof. Making his way back to his original roof, he let a sigh leave his mouth. Leaning against the wall, he smiled. He could feel his heart racing, could feel the adrenalin running throughout his body and he found himself coming to one fact; helping people feels so damn good. Not only was this a form of training for his own body but it was also a way of keeping creeps off of the street. It was then that he remembered a saying that he told Uncle Ben about earlier.

 **"With great power, comes great responsibility.** " His uncle had told him that when Peter found him dying in the street. To be honest, Peter believed that it was his fault. The two had had an argument about… God he didn't even remember anymore and he had gone out into the streets, alone. 30 minutes later, a gunshot sounded near him so he went to go check it out. And there he was, Uncle Ben, dying in a pool of his own blood. They didn't talk long but he told Peter that he was proud of him and that he loved him but what stuck with him the most was that saying.

Well now he had the power.

Time to bring the responsibility.

Smirking, Peter picked up his camera, and started to head home, prepared to start helping people…

As soon as he got a job.

* * *

"Mr Stark, sir?"

"What is it, JARVIS?"

"The symbiote has been spotted in the city."

* * *

 **Ooh! Suspense! Anyway, thanks for reading! Next chapter, the Avengers try to figure out what to do with a new 'hero' in the city. See ya then!**

 **-Jack**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, welcome back... That's all I guess.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Leaning back in his chair, Peter couldn't contain the smile on his face.

He actually had a job. And a job that payed decent money as well.

This morning, he had given Jameson the pictures he had given, telling the man that he had seen this new hero around the city a few days ago and that he had managed to get a few pictures of the guy. Now, the city knows J.J.J's opinions on vigilantes so peter didn't really know how he would respond but to his surprise, the man actually really liked them. When he asked for a name, he said that when he was taking the pictures, he saw the man help a woman. After giving some brief descriptive details, he told J.J that she might know. And then Jameson gave him the job and told him to try and get some more pictures of this guy.

He couldn't contain the smile that broke out on his face.

Currently he was sitting in a coffee shop, enjoying how life was going.

And tonight was going to be even better. He just smiled even more thinking about his new position; he was a hero now! He was going to go out and help people and not waste his life away. Closing his eyes, he just sighed in content.

But then one problem arose. Well several problems.

"Shit… the Avengers.

* * *

"This guy is back?" Jess asked, kind of confused. It had been 4 months since the symbiote had last shown up and in that time there had been absolutely nothing on it. So why would it be showing up now?

"Yep, it's back in the city." Tony smirked as he showed the team security footage from inside of an alleyway last night. It showed four thugs going after a woman when a shadowy figure with segments of red running through its body. From multiple angles, you could see that it no longer had a mouth, but its unique spikey hair was still present.

"Wait… its helping her?" Steve commented, watching the symbiote run at the thugs as he begun to take them out. As he fought, for the limited amount that was there, the team could tell that it was a strange and unique fighting style built for the symbiotes abilities and its abilities alone. When he finished, he calmly walked up to the woman and appeared to try and comfort her before pinning the criminals to the wall with his threads and taking off. "He was helping her."

"We… we don't know that." Tony interjected.

"Yes we do, Tony. Everyone saw it, he was helping that woman. Maybe… maybe he isn't all 'evil' and stuff like we thought he was…" Carol started, questioning at the end.

"But he obviously isn't completely good either! He attacked us, remember? That definitely wasn't a 'good and valiant' act, was it?" The Iron Avenger was standing his ground with this.

"In his defence, we were the ones who engaged." Clint stated from his position.

"He tried to escape."

"Tony. 6 super heroes waltzed up on him and we just expected him to be completely okay with that? He was going to be kind of worried so backing away was completely normal." Janet said, standing next to Hank.

"She's right Tony. And then after that, you had Clint shoot him. Surely after that kind of engagement, he was obviously going to be put in fight or flight." Hank said, giving Tony a look.

"And his was fight then flight." Tony muttered. "However, this changes nothing. If you find him, bring him in. That symbiote is too dangerous." He told them all before walking out of the room.

"He's really stuck on this opinion, isn't he?" Natasha commented from her spot at the end of the table.

"The Man of Iron is never dissuaded by other's opinions." Thor commented before turning to the others. "I will be returning to Asgard for a short time so I hope that you will be able to handle the Creature of the Void well. Farewell my friends." The 'God' commented before wandering out in the same direction as Tony.

"Well, we lost a God." Jess muttered.

"Oh well, we still have the rest of us." Carol replied. As short silence filled the air. "Do you think that it's right to bring him in?"

"No. But the symbiote is dangerous so for now, no 'destroying' of anything." Captain said before dismissing the Avengers.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Standing atop a building, Peter took a deep breath in. Time for the first official day on the job.

Leaping forward off of the ledge, Peter zoomed towards the ground, sending off a thread at the very last minute. As he swung throughout the city, propelling himself off of buildings when possible, he kept his sense on the lookout for any criminals for him to squish.

However, what he didn't notice was the small group of Avengers monitoring him from a safe distance away. The covert squad was comprised of Captain America, Hawkeye and Black Widow. The three soldiers had picked up some activity when they were out and had seen the symbiote on the ledge of the building. Although, instead of pursuing him, Cap made a decision that the three would just monitor him for tonight, to see what he was actually doing.

"So, is he just surveying at the minute?" Clint asked, keeping an eye on the figure as he swung across the skyline.

"I think so." Natasha called out from her spot on a separate building, her sights also on the symbiote.

"Then let's see what he gets up to then." Steve said, trying to follow the alien as best as he could while trying to still stay as hidden as possible.

Suddenly, Peter's head pinged and his eyes were drawn to an old warehouse by the docks.

" **Villains always got to meet at the damn docks, don't they?"** He muttered, perched on the side of a building before leaping off it, and webbing two threads on the left and right of him in order to give him that extra burst of speed.

Landing on the rusted roof of the warehouse, Peter stalked about as he tried to find an access point. Finally finding one in the shape of a shattered glass window, he entered quietly to see some kind of weapons deal going on. The first group looked like your casual street level thugs, you know the ones with baggy clothing, caps on in weird ways and with their hair overly gelled? However, the others, the ones that appeared to be buying the weapons were all dressed in suits and had black sunglasses.

" **Wow, somebody's a fan of the Matrix."** He positioned himself into a corner, kind of like how he did back in his dorm at college. **"Now, what triggered my sense…?"** He gazed over the warehouse to try and find the cause, only to find a man bleeding cause of a recent gunshot. **"Ah, there you go."**

"Thank you for the weapons. I'm glad that some of you were actually acting like sensible adults." One of the men in suits called out, looking at the injured one when he said the last part.

"No problem, man! So, this case has a 40 thousand in it?" 40 thousand dollars!?

"Yes, if you want to check, go right ahead." The thug opened up the case to reveal about 40 stacks of piled up notes.

"Oh, thanks dog!"

"Now that our business is done, we will be leaving." The suits began to get back into the car but when they got there, they saw that the door had been forced shut by some sort of black webbing. "What the Hell?" One of them muttered as everyone walked over to examine the black threads.

Then the lights cut off, the whole room becoming plunged into darkness. Some of the dealers began to panic. One of them was backing off, trying to find his way to the door. However, he froze when something brushed past his leg and then suddenly, he was pulled deeper into the darkness, his scream engulfing the others as he left.

"W-W-What the fuck was that?"

"I-I-I dunno, man."

"Let's get out of here!"

A group of them ran for the door but they were thrown into the air, lost into the dark skies above, with only their fearful cries being left behind. Those who were left bought out a large assortment of weapons, aiming them all over the warehouse.

They pointed their barrels everywhere but in front of the main suit's gun sat a smiling figure, its white jagged eyes and sharp teeth showing off its dominance. Before he could shout, the figure pulled the weapon from his hands and hit him round the head with it, sending him reeling into a car. Many more began to scream, firing randomly at the air where a figure was seen, silhouetted by the orange hue. Then they just began to drop like flies. One was sent writhing to ground while another was hit into the ceiling. The carnage that surrounded the warehouse was just unreal.

And at the centre of it all stood only one man at the end of it.

Peter wiped his hands together as he looked at the group of bodies littering the room. Well, part of his scare tactic had worked at least. Webbing all of them to the ground, he made his way out through the same window he entered into before swinging off, back into the sprawling city.

From afar, the covert squad was quite pleased with what they saw. The person was new to all this, you could tell by how he moved when Nat and Clint switched to night vision but he was capable enough. This was going to be one difficult fight if they decided to pursue it.

"What do you think?" Nat asked, meeting back up with Steve and Clint.

"Guys good, a novice but with good skill and control." Clint commented, putting his bow away.

"Well, let's head back to the facility." Steve commented, leading the group back to their base of operations.

A few hours passed before Peter came back into his house. He was exhausted! I mean, in one night he had to deal with an illegal weapon trade, 3 muggings, 2 thefts and 4 beatings. Man, New York sure was busy tonight. And he had even managed to snap some good pictures as well.

Switching into some more comfortable clothes, with consisted of a black muscle shirt with grey joggers, he walked down from his room to the kitchen to grab himself a quick swig of some coke. He smiled, thinking about doing this every day.

"Maybe I could even help the Avengers… Or the Fantastic Four… Or the X-Men… I wouldn't count as a mutant would I?" He continued to ask himself questions as he drank his drink. Walking into his spare room, where his Aunt and Uncle's room used to be, he looked up at his 'Symbiote Board'. He was now starting to record his daily crime-stopping duties, writing down how many in a night and such. He even had a code; a car for a car chase, a knife for a mugging, a bag of money for theft, a fist for a beating, and an arrow for any kind of illegal trade and a gun for any kind of gun crime. Pretty good system in Peter's mind.

Looking around the darkened room, he noted that it was tried to look the most like an office as possible. He knew that if anyone got in here his secret would be out but hey, why go through all of the trouble with trying to hide it when he had a perfectly good room.

Sighing to himself, he wrote down his first reading before wandering back into his own room, collapsing into a nice, comfortable sleep. He needed to get some…

He had to get to work tomorrow.

That phrase still made him smile.

* * *

 **There we go! First days are always difficult. Actually, I wouldn't really know, never had a job. Anyway, next chapter will be the reveal of Strife to the public so... Yeah. Bye?**

 **-Jack**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody... Now, this isn't the same Bonds With The Devil that was here before...**

 **For the last week, I have been re-writing the story because I didn't really like how it turned out so, I re-wrote it. Anyway, if you are reading this after the 15th of May then this doesn't matter but I hope that those of you that have been reading this since the start will enjoy the new version. By the way, the problems that I had with the story were;**

 **1) I didn't really think Peter's powers through; his power adaption ability. It would make him too powerful way too early on.**

 **2)The future segment... The less said about that the better.**

 **3) The pacing was too fast for me.**

 **And a few other things. However, there is stuff that I will be keeping: t** **he harem most importantly. Now the girls at the minute are; Kitty, Laura, Rogue and Wanda. That's about it for the minute; the max will be 5, maybe 6 but that's it.**

 **So I hope that you will enjoy this version but I know some of you won't so if you want to un-follow, I won't mind but I want to say thank you for reading in the first place. Now let's go.**

* * *

Kitty took a deep breath of the morning air into her lungs with a smile. In the academy, she was always one of the first up and so she took that time to just walk about and enjoy nature while also picking up the paper. As she walked through the luscious green maze of hedges, the mutants mind began to drift to their lack of missions as of late. The Professor hadn't put the time on that many in the last 4 months but she couldn't put her finger on the why…

Reaching the gates, she opened up slot in the wall next to the gate that the mail came through. In it she found some of her own Gossip Magazines, the boys training guides, some general mail for other members and the daily newspaper. Taking a glance at the front cover, her mouth fell open in shock. Picking up the mail, she started sprinting up to the mansion as she phased through every object that came her way, not particularly interested in enjoying the scenery.

Bursting through the doors, she continued to run until she made it to the cafeteria. She attracted every eye in the room as she ran up to the centre table, slamming the paper down. Spinning on her heels, she turned back to the confused X-Men.

"T-T-The symbiote is back…" She stuttered. When the words flew out of her mouth, the whole team was crowding around the paper, all of them shocked to see the inky appearing figure on the front page with the headline above him in big bold text.

 **THE STRIFE AGAINST CRIME**

"This guy's calling himself Strife?" Bobby asked, skimming over the quick summary below the picture.

"Forget his name, he's helping people? I thought the Avengers told us that the symbiote was some kind of super dangerous monster…" Rogue muttered, taking in the figures appearance.

"Well, he's returned… 4 months later." Laura spoke out, unsheathing her claws.

"So… what do we do now?" Kitty said, handing out the rest of the mail.

"Now we put the night-time patrols back on. Kitty, your team will patrol the area tonight and you will be taking Kurt and Piotr with you." The foreboding voice of Professor X bounced around the hall, with Delta Team accepting his order, with the 2 other X-Men nodding after.

"You got it sir." Came their voices before he nodded and left to his study, probably to talk to the Avengers. Said team Delta turned to each other and sighed, tonight was going to be long.

* * *

"Tony, why didn't you warn me?"

"Well Xavier, I didn't want to worry you."

"That's not the point. Look, tonight one of my teams is going out on patrol so keep the Avengers inside, I will contact you if anything comes up."

"You sure, Xavier? They're only kids?"

"I'm positive."

* * *

Sighing, Peter couldn't help but smile as he swung around New York, letting his Symbiotic Sense do the work of where to aim the threads as he daydreamed. This was only his second day out as Strife but he really felt like he belonged here, in the skies, watching over and protecting those who were in danger. And he could only thank the symbiote for this.

Around him, he felt the suit tighten slightly as if the alien was giving him a hug which made him smile even more. Leaping down onto a nearby building, his sense went off to tell him that something was-

"Get off of me!" Yep. Called it.

Jumping down into the alley below, Peter quietly made his way up behind the assailant, who was a man trying to rob a young lady.

"Give me your purse, God Dammit!" The man kept pulling until he pulled out a switch knife. Leaping forward, Peter pinned the man's hand to the wall.

" **At least make an effort when you rob someone."** He muttered before kicking the man's face into the wall. Turning back to the woman, he saw her running off out of the alley, screaming. Looking at her retreating figure confused, he reached up to feel his face.

Ah. His teeth were still out.

Laughing slightly, he retraced the pearly whites. The adrenalin had gotten to his head too fast that they must have just popped out. Spinning two threads on the walls either side of him, Peter launched himself upwards while using his webs like a catapult to send him higher.

Throughout the night, Peter's new found 'fame' truly showed itself. Some criminals forgot about the crime that they were even committing in order to run while others just mocked that he was the 'New Guy' and that he didn't scare them. Both groups ended up unconscious after their encounter.

After a few hours, Peter found himself on the top of a building, just relaxing. Tonight he had… 3 robbery attempts, 1 heist, 4 beatings, 2 overly violent protests, and-

As he rambled, his Symbiotic Sense signalled. Twisting his head, Peter could see a fist heading straight for his face. Leaping into the air, his head narrowly avoided the… metal coated fist?

Landing on the ground with his right hand on the floor, his eyes widened in shock as he came face-to-face with one of the X-Men's All-Stars: Colossus. His body was coated head to toe in shiny silver metal. That ping went off again and Colossus lunged at him again. This time, Peter jumped towards the man and landed on his arm, sending the giant off balance.

Jumping off of his arm, Peter landed behind Colossus. Kicking Colossus in the back of the head, it sent the man's upper body downwards, allowing Peter to slide between his legs and attach a web onto his metal head. Running around his foe, Peter tied up the man before sliding under his legs again. He attempted to pull the X-Man up with little effort but the man was too heavy so Peter had really pull, shooting a web from the other hadn't to propel himself. Eventually, he heard the man scream and a big crash engulfed the floor.

"Colossus!"

Looking up, Peter could see 5 figures.

The first was the downed Colossus. Next was a girl who appeared to be crouching in an animalistic stance. She had long, wavy black hair and was that… two CLAWS coming out of her knuckles?

Next to her stood a boy. His body was frozen over and stood out brightly against the black background. All he was wearing was a pair of blue joggers.

Then came another female, with light brown hair this time. She appeared to be slightly translucent… Wait, what?

Behind her was a girl with white hair. She was in a full grey hoodie and joggers. She also was wearing a pair of gloves that obscured all her skin.

Finally there was… Wait, there was another one, right?

Then Peter felt a ping from the right and dodged left with extreme speed, narrowly avoiding a pair of blue feet. In front of him stood a blue skinned boy with yellow eyes and short black hair, wearing a zip up red hoodie and blue joggers. He also had a tail.

These guys… were weird. But hey, what could he say? He had a black goopy alien in his blood-stream.

"Symbiote, comply with our orders and we will not harm you." The ice-type one spoke. To this, Peter just shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"We know that you can talk." The brown haired one spoke. "Some of those that you helped were talking about what you said when you saved them in the paper."

" **What do you want?"** Peter spoke harshly, making a few of the members flinch.

"You. You're a dangerous individual that needs to be bought in." Once again, the icy one spoke.

" **What? I never got the memo that I was dangerous? When was this ordered?"**

"4 months ago."

" **4 months ag-Oh."**

Acting on instinct, Peter leapt backwards and began to climb up the wall. When he reached the top, he was met by the same blue skinned boy who attacked him earlier.

" **We meet again, Diablo."** Launching at the boy, Peter jumped over a kick before going into a punch but the boy just vanished into a thick plume of blue smoke. A ping in his head signalled, allowing Peter do perform a back flip over the now re-formed individual, pressing his clawed hand to his head. Grabbing onto the boys black hair tight, Peter flung the X-Man into the floor.

Another few pings hit the back of his head. Jumping onto the side of the building next to him, Peter narrowly avoided several ice blasts and the slash of 4 claws. Slowly crawling up the wall, he watched as the team turned around to meet him, with the translucent one running off to his left and the icy one running straight for him. Leaping up the side of the building, he took off in a sprint along the walls surface. He eventually out ran the icy blasts but he was kind of confused when the translucent girl shot out from the wall he was situated on, tackling him to the floor. Mutants, man.

Collapsing to the floor, the girl held him there.

"Now Rogue!" She shouted, aiming her voice behind him. Before he could do anything, he felt a hand grip his head… Then nothing. Gazing up, he saw the shocked expression of both girls. Kicking up, he knocked both girls out of the way and prepared to jump into the skyline but his foot was caught by Colossus, who threw Peter to floor before slamming a metal foot to his face.

' _Oh so this is how I die?'_

* * *

Around the downed figure, every member of the X-Men was panting. This guy really made them work for his head.

"So we *pant* got him, huh?" Kitty muttered, laughing slightly.

"Does this make us *pant* better than the Avengers?" Bobby asked, cockiness coating his tone.

"No. He seemed different than in the video." Rogue spoke, grabbing the figures arm to check if the thing earlier was just a fluke. It wasn't. "I can touch him…" She muttered quietly, taking a few steps back.

"He does, doesn't he?" Piotr, said, picking the man up and placing him over his shoulder.

"Maybe it's because it was the host this time, and it was the symbiote last time?" Kitty hypothesised, putting a finger to her lips.

"Maybe… anyway, lets get this back to the mansion…" Kurt said, already teleporting himself over several structures.

Lucky.

* * *

 **Hi, I hope you enjoyed not only this chapter, but the new sotry (If you read the whole story before the 15th) and I hope that you will continue to read. However, I want to ask a few things; do you want me to keep the character of Blitz? or more specifically, have her play the same role as she did in the original? Also, one final girl but that's about it. So, I will hopefully see you soon. Bye.**

 **-Jack**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone and welcome back to Bonds With The Devil.**

 **First off, I want to thank you on the positive feedback on the remake of the story; it was actually really assuring so thank you. Also, thank you for your suggestions for... anything really. At the minute, a few of you want to join Spidey's little harem and I actually quite like that ship so I'll think about it for now. Also, it looks like Blitz will stay... but now she's called Strife... so yay! Remember, you want anyone or anything in just tell me and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Now reviews!**

 **ChristTheDude103: Thanks!**

 **Guest: I'll think about it. To be honest, I don't really know how I feel about Jean... I just don't know. Give me some reasons if you don't mind, I just need some clarification.**

 **Major Wllace: Thanks.**

 **Lord Terronus: The reboot was more of a personal thing, I just didn't like the direction that it was going in. As to do with the origins... nothing really comes to mind right now. But hey, thanks for the feedback.**

 **VidGameLords: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Carol, I'm thinking about and Jess... haven't really thought about it.**

 **Hodge: Will be explained this chapter. Also his room looks like an office so the board doesn't look out of place. Also, if you've watched the Flash, think of it like his forensics board, how he has his mom's murder case on a separate screen thingy.**

 **Fredgie: Like I said, I'm thinking about it and quite like the idea.**

 **Chimera629: Cap wanted to help. Tony didn't.**

 **Incarnate47: Thanks and as for the powers, it will pretty much be Mercer's or Heller's powers and as for the costume, its pretty much the same as last time but with a few streaks of red like Mercer or Heller has in their clothing. And don't worry, he might...**

 **Anyway, now onto Chapter 8!**

* * *

The first thing Peter felt when he woke up was pain. It was a large searing patch of anger and aggression that continued to assault his body and to be honest, he really didn't like it.

" **Ow…"** He moaned out in pain, rolling his head back before trying to move his hands… which were tied to a chair. Looking down, the teen noted the now apparent chains that held his hands custody. Sighing slightly, he roughly yanked his arms in an upward motion, ripping the bonds of metal to shreds.

Rubbing his wrists as the metal clanged against the floor, Peter took this time to get up out of his chair and walk around his… prison? Well, prison is a simplified term; it was a small white room, only housing the chair that he was just sitting in as well as a large pane of glass near the front. Wandering around a small bit, he walked up to the glass and tapped it, expecting it to break. It did not.

"A special type of glass made to hold special people such as yourself." An arrogant voice rang out, slightly robotic in nature as the other side of the glass shot up in light and all around him, Pete felt his sense just explode. On the other side sat a small gap about 10 metres long that lead to another panel of glass but behind that were the familiar faces of the Avengers, as well as those kids who took him down.

However, three signatures seemed really familiar... Now he himself knew that a threat was simply a threat but three of the threats in the room were very similar to the… Night at the warehouse. Now that he thought about it, he didn't hear any sort of gunshot and there were several threat signatures in the area but they changed to those of the men in the warehouse when he got close so he didn't question it.

Turning his head to said signatures, he noted them to be Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye.

" **You three were there at the night at the warehouse…"** He spoke out, acting like he had just solved a murder mystery. The three people in question simply looked quite amazed at the level of skill that this kid had; he was able to pick up signatures from 3 of the best covert agents that SHIELD had?

A cough alerted the 4 to one man; the Tony Stark. He was dressed in a simple black suit with a red tie.

"Uh, hi there. How are you doing?" He said, a smirk clearly written on his face.

" **Fine. Well apart from waking up in one of your weird fantasies. Seriously? Chains and claustrophobia? Get some help man…"** Peter sighed and he was quite surprised to hear some of the members in the room laugh and was very happy to see the smirk on Stark's face fall.

"You wanna be the funny guy? Okay, but let me say that we have done this many, many times and what never leaves here is a sense of humour." Tony said back, tapping a few things on a keyboard.

" **I assume that they never really enter with one, though. So you're cheating."** A smirk appeared on Peter's face as he watched Stark get even more worked up. How amusing.

"So… do you know why you are here today, Strife?"

" **Did mommy and daddy have a fight again?"**

"You are here because you are in possession of the symbiote a-"

" **Highly dangerous alien from the Andromeda galaxy with the native name Klyntar. They live by attaching to different hosts and their main aim is to bond with the perfect host has the perfect balance of morals and ethics."** Peter had engraved this information into his very soul at this point, so reading it off wasn't too difficult. Crossing his arms, he watched the team of teens that had attacked him grow looks of confusion on their faces.

"Perfect balance of morals and ethics? What?" The icy one said, scratching his head.

"How do you know about that?" Stark said, his eyes sharpening into daggers.

" **I have my ways. Now let me ask you a question, Stark. Why am I here?"** Peter responded, twisting the chair around sitting down on the flipped seat.

"I already told you, because-"

" **Because I have the symbiote. Yes, you told me that. But I haven't had any kind of incident with it in over 4 months. Surely, if something bad was going to happen, it would have. So that isn't the reason…** " Peter sat there, contemplating as the rest of the Avengers stood back and watched this kid play mind tricks with Tony.

"You are dangerous. End of."

" **Those kids back there are dangerous."**

"They can be controlled."

" **Ah, there you go. You don't know what gets to me, how to manipulate me. You are scared because there is finally someone stronger than Tony Stark that he can't beat, that he can't control using money or power. You've met your match in the symbiote and you don't like it."** Peter said, ending his rambling with a harsh gaze.

"Oh trust me, kid, we know how to get you talking, how to beat you."

" **I'm a wild card, Stark, and your luck isn't in the cards."**

Breathing in deep, Tony began to press a few buttons on the key-pad in-front of him before turning back to Peter with a smirk. "On the contrary; my luck is unbelievable."

Suddenly Peter's ears exploded, a deafening ringing present as pain spread through his body like wild-fire. Throwing himself to the ground, hands on his ears, he began to scream and parade, punching the floor beneath him to try and re-direct the pain. The sharp, stinging sound of ringing was all that he could concentrate on and when he tried to stand, the chains of noise just pulled him back to earth.

Forcing his gaze to meet the glass box opposite him, he saw the shocked and horrified expressions on the Avengers faces. He could see their lips moving, shouting or moving their hands to cover their open mouths. But not Tony Stark. He was just standing there, smirking as Peter felt like he was being torn apart on the ground. He smiled at Peter before speaking but this time Peter could hear it.

"I always win."

Pushing himself off of the ground, he collapsed but he could hear something shout out above the noise.

" **Peter!"** It sounded like… the symbiote. Looking down, he could see the symbiote un-sew and re-sew itself back together as the intense sound waves hit its oily body. It was feeling as much pain as he was. Looking up, it was as if he could see its face, contorting and screaming in agony… and it looked so much like the woman from his dreams.

Pushing himself from the floor once more, using the chair for support, he made a vow. He was no longer just living for himself, he was living for both him and the symbiote now and even though he couldn't tell who that woman was or her connection to him, he would find out and he would protect her if she is even vaguely related to the symbiote.

He will protect THEM!

Screaming out, Peter unleashed his claws before plunging them into his ears, threading them into his eardrums before yanking them out, blood spraying across the white floor. The ringing was quieter now, almost silent but now he could concentrate. Below him, he could feel something shift, something break and re-form. Glancing at his right arm, he noted that the claw that was once there had disappeared, replaced by a massive blade of organic matter. Threads and strips of red ran around it while a thick black blade was easily visible that ran up and past his elbow, with the flesh-made sword twisting into his arm. With it, he felt stronger, more capable.

Looking at his left arm, he still saw his claw present. Glaring up at the glass box, he saw the amazement on their faces, the horror on their faces, the shock on their faces, the dread on their faces. Letting out a fierce roar, he sprinted towards the glass, swinging the blade towards the glass with so much power and force…

Then he felt the glass shatter.

Jumping through the shards, he ran up to the other box, punching it with his left and dragging his nails across the glass, screaming at them behind their barrier. Looking squarely at Tony, he smirked before turning around and breaking through a section of the concrete which lead to a dark corridor only lit by red light.

Running down through the walls, Peter just let his Symbiote Sense tell him where to go while he dragged his new organic sword against the walls. Eventually, he reached a stopping off point, and he ran through the solid mess of rock and steel until he saw light.

The moon shone down on him as he roared in victory.

Today, Strife truly was born.

* * *

 **And there we go! Once again, thank you for reading and next chapter will be the Avengers trying to figure out what to do with Peter and Peter going solo for a bit. Once again, if you want to suggest anyone for the harem or anything, send them in and I'll have a look. Thank you and goodbye!**

 **-Jack**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Bonds!**

 **Once again, thank you for coming back and did you see that Captain America new... Serious, what the actual fuck?! That's just so... Wow. In ither news... I HAVE A WEEK OFF! YES! HALF-TERM HOLIDAYS! Then exams when I get back... Dammit.**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 **Chimera629: Well yea, he kind of hinted at all of them being dangerous but he only pointed out the X-Men as they are close to his age. Also, he kind of did but it will be explained this chapter.**

 **Antenesis: Sure. At the minute it will probably be:**

 **Kitty**

 **Rogue**

 **Laura**

 **Carol *maybe***

 ***blank***

 **So if you can think of anybody, send 'em in! And thanks.**

 **SpiderMan1Fan: Thanks!**

 **xXCoopyXx: Oh there will be romance in the future, trust me. Also, God-Like? This isn't God-Like, trust me it isn't that level. Also thank you and in the future, I'll try and make them a little longer.**

 **Incarnate47: Yea, extreme is what I was going for. Squirel Girl, huh? Doreen might be fun to add and yea, I'll probably add him later on.**

 **Guest: Yea the ear drum part was a particular stand out for me.**

 **LiamWeekes8: Thanks and Tony Stark is bullshit on almost anything.**

 **Lord Tennorus: Thanks and he will later, most likely. Also I was trying to go for more... Really Needing to Prove His Point than sadistic but yea, I'll try and tone it down.**

 **AquaJinx: Amazing? No. But thank you, really.**

 **Anonimus Maximus: Okay, I'll take them into consideration.**

 **Major Wallace: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Thanks and don't worry, she'll probably be there: to be honest they are quickly becoming one of my favourite MARVEL pairings.**

 **ChrisTheDude103: Thanks and no-one ever sees the ear drum bit coming.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Ribke D'Crazy: hey, it was a safety precaution and a test of strength, thank you very much! But seriously, yea everyone's doomed... MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Anyway, enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

The chaos was insane.

The boy had just ripped through everything, tearing down walls and floors like they were absolutely nothing. Luckily, no-one had been injured but Strife had played his card… And now it was time for them to play theirs.

Sitting with her head in her hands, Kitty's eyes wouldn't dare to look at the white room. Dark red, almost black, crimson stained the walls and the floor, tainting the innocent white room with sin. And at the centre were two long, strings of flesh and webs of muscle that were Strife's eardrums before he… tore them out.

In all honesty, the girl had been pretty against what Tony was going to do from the start, all of them were, but that was only that they were going to lock the teen up against his will, not torture him! She could still remember his change in attitude when Tony hit those buttons; his eyes went wide and began to rapidly flutter open and close, his mouth was in a constant state of forming and deforming in a lopsided way and his skin kept pulling itself apart before he snapped.

Shuddering slightly at the memory, the young X-Man turned to her teammates, who were currently examining said white room. Taking in a deep breath, she stood up of the box that she was located on and walked towards the team. When she reached it, she tapped Rogue on the shoulder. The white haired woman turned around with her features sympathetic.

"I know, Kitty. I feel like that too." Somehow, the Southern Belle knew what-ever she was feeling; the ebnefits of so many years of friendship.

"I just feel uncomfortable being here: we tortured the guy, Rogue! Straight up torture!" Kitty yelled, hugging her arms to her body.

"I know, I do too. But we need to see if we can find him." She smiled sadly before tunring back to the group, leaving Kitty to just walk up behind her.

"You got anything yet, Laura?" Bobby asked, staring down at the bloody mess on the floor. Currently, Laura was trying to pick up the teens sent from the blood and the two discarded ear drums but so far, nothing.

"No, it's too muddled up. It had traces of both the boy and the symbiote as both separate enteties but then also parts of it where they are the same. It's just screwing with my senses." She replied, dropping an ear drum and taking her stance against the left wall.

"Well shit." A new voice, that of Tony Stark drew there attention. "Now we got a psychopathic alien running about." He had an air of confidence and smugness around him. "Told you so."

"You pushed him to be like this! You tortured him!" Kitty shouted at the older man, surprising those around her who knew her as a relatively timid kid.

"Listen here, little-girl, I did what was necessary to show you how dangerous that THING is." Tony answered back, crossing his arms across his chest as some of the other Avengers came over.

"You pushed him Tony. Anyone would snap under those circumstances; Hell, it's happened to all of us!" Steve paraded, pulling Tony away so that the soldier could scowl at him.

"I still proved my point."

"You're point doesn't matter anymore." Natasha spoke coldly, drawing all eyes to her.

"Wither you see him as a kid or an alien, he is now out there with complete free-will with no way to control his abilities; and Tony Stark was the one who sent him there." Carol jabbed at the man, scowling even more than anyone else. She was considered as an alien by some so to see how this kid was being treated because of his new abilities coming from an alien was really pissing her off.

"We can bicker about this all day, but what are we actually going to do?" Jessica raised her own point, running a hand through her hair.

"We do what we did before."

"That's bullshit! We are not fighting him, Tony!"

"He's dangerous!

"WE ARE ALL DANGEROUS TONY!"

"BUT WE ARE CONTROLLED, WE CAN BE CONTAINED, WE CAN BE PUT DOWN WHEN WE MESS UP! HE CAN'T!

"THAT WON'T STOP YOU FROM TAKING IT INTO YOUR OWN HANDS THOUGH, WILL IT?!" Sighing at the argument, Tony turned away from them.

"Fine, you do you. But know, the Iron Legion will stop him if he is spotted." And with that, he walked away. Everyone remained silent before one X-23 spoke up, raising a very important point in the matter.

"We let him hurt him."

* * *

Sighing as he hit him bed, Peter mind began to swell with thoughts and feelings.

Today, on his SECOND night, he had been kidnapped, tortured and had gone on a mini rampage. All in all, an amazing nights work. Moaning into his pillow, he winced slightly at the feeling of his ear drums growing back, the ripping and re-forming of threads in his head ringing as loud as the sound at the cell was earlier.

But hey, he did get something good out of all this.

Casting his gaze down, he shifted his hand to its newer blade form, the metallic organisms forming around the black flesh. Touching it with his other hand, he saw that it was quite sharp, piercing the skin of his hand easily. If he was going to be using this in battle, he would definitely need to learn how to control this so that he didn't make any unnecessary… accidents while on patrol.

Switching it back, he pulled his hands up to his hair, tugging at the threads of brown that began emerging from the inky black. He was too full of energy, he need something to burn his adrenalin. Throwing himself up, he cracked his shoulder before wandering down the stairs to his basement, which he had refurbished into a kind of gym with a simple punching bag but not much else. Hey, he had only been here for like 4 days.

Letting the bright light from the basements lamp burn his retinas, he morphed out of his suit, which he hadn't taken off since he got home, and into a black muscle shirt and white shorts with fingerless gloves. Testing the bag with a few soft, one handed hits his eyes set on it, the bag being the only thing at the centre of the room, the light above it illuminating the worn down bag. Then he took up an offensive stance and just started going at it.

He thrashed at the bag with his knuckles, denting the soft plush material underneath the leather before switching to his claws and bouncing up to the ceiling to try and perform some clever and unique acrobatic take downs. Ducking and diving around the bag, he swung under the swinging bag before delivering a swift kick to its side. However, this was just a habit now that he had been doing since college; his mind was somewhere else.

Out of everyone in that glass room, only Stark seemed happy to see him have soundwaves pierce his damn eardrums whereas the others seemed horrified or angry which kind of surprised him. Maybe only Stark was evil, narcissistic bastard there…. Probably that. But still, he couldn't shake a feeling and those guys had attacked him for what, just being around? Meanwhile, he just kept beating on the bag.

" **Going a little rough on it there, aren't we Peter?"** A voice broke through the darkness and he swiftly switched his arm to his blade from and sliced through the bag, causing the contents to spill onto the floor. Spinning all around his, Peter prepared his stance.

"Whose there?" He glared off into the black, hoping to pin-point the target.

" **Wow Peter, I'm sure that we have been around each other long enough for you to know who I am… I'm actually a little disappointed."** Then in the corner of his eye, he saw a vague shadow move. Out of the darkness stepped a short woman, covered head to toe in an inky black substance that was exactly like his symbiote that seemed to hug her curves and features as if it was her skin and, like him, she appeared to have hair even if she looked like a symbiote. Then Peter began to remember.

"Wait… you're that girl from my dreams…" He said quietly, lowering his blade and switching it back to his regular hand.

" **Ah, so you finally figure it out**." She said with a toothy smile, her lips black but with two incisions on side of her face that made it look like she was smiling. Her eyes also matched the symbiotes in colour but they were human shaped. She walked closer to him until she was right underneath him.

"So… are you my-"Peter began.

" **Your symbiote? Yep! Are you happy with me, Second?"** She said, smiling and she touched his arm, causing Peter's own symbiote to start forming.

"It's just Peter."

" **Okay then, Second."** She smirked as she continued to toy with his symbiote.

"Why are you showing me yourself now? Why not earlier?"

" **I did, didn't I? In your dreams. But I do understand what you mean. When we first bonded and I did-"** She paused before pointing to his chest, **"That to you, I could vaguely communicate with you mentally but it was weak and needed to be strengthened so after a month, I started seeing you in your dreams. Then I started talking to you in the real world and now, I can manifest myself using the symbiote substance in your veins. Pretty neat, huh Second?"**

"Yea, sure… Do you have a name yet?"

" **A name? Klyntar do not require names. I mean, we don't even have a gender until we bond with our first host, who determines our gender for us."** She spoke softly, tracing Peter's skin through his shirt.

"I want to give you a name, if you're okay with that." Peter said, smiling down at the short girl.

" **I'd love a name, Second, I really would."** She beamed up at him.

"How about Malice?" he smiled. He was thinking of suggesting Strife, but he was Strife so it would be a bit weird. But then the definition of Malice came to his brain. To be honest, he was just putting letters in front of names and hoping the work. M+Alice=Malice. Damn it. "A-Actually-"

" **Malice, huh?"** Peter paused, staring down at her. **"I love it! Thank you, Second!"** She yelled as she embraced his figure in a hug.

"Okay them, Malice. Welcome to the family." He chuckled as he embraced her back.

" **Now then Second, you need some rest after that torture from the EVIL Tony Stark earlier today so come-on, head up to bed."** She chided him, her fingers interlocking with Peters own.

"Okay Mom, sure I'll go to bed." He chuckled but then Malice went silent before she stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear.

" **If I was your mom, this relationship would be very awkward."** A high pitched giggle filled the room before Peter felt something enter his skin via his arm. Looking down, he saw that Malice was gone and now he had a trail of black entering his arm.

"Um… ok?"

* * *

 **There we go, Blitz is back... As Malice. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, Peter deals with the Iron Legion. Also, how often do you want me to include new abilities? I don't want to over flood you with new powers before getting used to old ones, but a new one is coming up soon. Okay then, remember, send in harem suggestions and goodbye!**

 **-Jack**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME BACK TO BONDS!**

 **Thank you for coming back. In some news, my exams are coming up soon from the 20th of June to the 6th of July so I don't know how much I will be able to write on those dates but I'll try and get something out before then. Now let's get to reviews.**

 **Anomimus Maximus: Thanks, glad you like her.**

 **Spiderman1Fan: Thanks and yes, he is a dick. Also thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Eye of Sauron: Um... what do you mean by 'Furies?' Just asking. And thanks for the suggestions.**

 **Chimera629: Well someone had to say it to the guy, and he does kind of blame them, but he blames Tony the most.**

 **Incarnate47: Yea, I kind of like that idea but I might go with only having new ones at key events casue if I have one very few chapters, it'll becoming boring to read eventually with him just gaining new powers all the time. Also, I will be diverging from the PROTOTYPE powers, in-fact the next one that will be coming up is something different. And Squirrel Girl, huh? Doreen Green? I like it. I'll think about it. Thanks. And he will eventually, don't worry.**

 **Guest: Quite a few people want Scarlet Witch and I liker her so... yay!**

 **DragonMasterJohn: Oh it wouldn't be Iron Man doing that; it would be Deadpool himself just showing up and messing shit up. (HINT HINT)**

 **Dr4G0NB411Z: Thanks, I guess but I wouldn't go that far.**

 **Guest: Thanks and I'm glad your hooked and happy.**

 **GuestL No problemo.**

 **Lord Terronus: Eh, thought that it would be weird with both the suit name and his hero identity with the same name. The Iron Legion is a group of Iron Man armours that Tony uses to control situations, and they are all A.I controlled. They were in Age of Ultron if that helps. Also thanks for the suggestion.**

 **GhostTeenageGirl: Thanks but I don't think old red and blue will entirely fit. Eventually I might go with something like the superior costume considering that I really like that kind of costume but thanks for the thanks!**

 **Antenesis: Actually, I really like Black Cat; one of my favourite relationships for Peter actually so I might put her in. I would be fun.**

 **Guest: Scarlet Witch. Yep.**

 **Major Wallace: Thanks.**

 **Now, here is the harem list at the moment!**

 **Kitty**

 **Rogue**

 **Laura**

 **Wanda**

 ***blank***

 **Send in those you want to see. Now onto chapter 10!**

* * *

Waking up to the face of a symbiote was not how Peter expected his day to begin; that is what happened, however.

Instinctively, Peter leapt to the ceiling and nearly busted a huge hole in the roof. Trying to figure out what was going on, he vigorously rubbed his eyes free of sleep until the room was clear and the giggling figure of Malice stood by his bed-side. With a sigh, Peter dropped himself from the ceiling and onto the floor, allowing the symbiote to edge across his body to form a red hoodie and black joggers.

" **Good morning, Peter. Sleep well**?" The symbiote asked, all the while smiling and giggling to herself.

"Well I was…" Peter said, shoving his hands into his pockets before glancing over the alien. To be honest, he didn't really know how to classify Malice; he was using the pronoun 'she' but he really wasn't sure. I mean, she's an alien, goopy, black liquid that can transform into the shape of a woman with a woman's voice and figure but was she really a… well, she? Sighing, Peter just gave up deciding that he would ask her later on.

Actually, that wasn't such a bad idea.

Turning back to Malice, he saw her looking at him with a glassy expression in her eyes.

" **Peter…"**

"Malice, I need to ask you a few things. Come downstairs, I'll make breakfast." He smiled a small grin at her before moving past the relatively busty girl and making his way to the stairs. As he walked, he was making a small list in his head of what he was going to ask her; this was the kind of stuff he needed to know.

Touching down on the last step, his feet felt cold against the oak when they hit it causing him to shudder slightly. Malice did the same thing before both turned their attention to the kitchen, with Peter walking into it while the symbiotic girl sat down on the table opposite.

"Malice," Peter asked while opening up the fridge, deciding that he was making pancakes. A lot of them. "Do you even need to eat human food?"

" **No, not really. I can enjoy the taste and the flavour, but do I need it to survive? Nope! You satisfy me enough!"** Swinging his gaze to the girl, he gave her a confused look with concern in his eyes, with Malice catching on soon enough. **"Oh, Klyntar only need their hosts to survive as we take portions of their nutrients, blood, energy, vitamins, all that jazz so that's why I said you satisfy me. Think of it like a mutualistic relationship; I give you super cool super-powers and a bad-ass suit and you give me this body and what I need to survive."** The last bit caught his attention.

"Wait, what do you mean that I gave you that body?" Leaning against the counter-top, he put the equipment down and crossed his arms.

" **Well, my entire appearance comes from what I found in you psyche; like your preferred height, hair type, eye size, bust and waist sizes, things like that. However, I got most of it from a combination of two girls in par-tic-tacular! Miss Mary Jane Watson and Miss Gwen Stacy!"** Raising his eyebrow, he decided to study her figure a bit more. And the more he looked, the more he could see the resemblance; Malice had MJ's bust size and face shape with Gwen's height and hair-style, with wide hips that didn't look like they were really from either girl. Wow, he was just a dirty pervert.

"Huh, never knew that I looked at them like that… Wait… Now please don't be offended when I ask this but-"He began, placing his hand on his chin but Malice cut him off.

" **How can you be sure that I'm a girl?"** She asked with a smile, leaning forward with confidence in her voice.

"H-How did you-"

" **Lucky guess. Anyway, all Klyntar are born genderless and only gain a gender once they bond with their first host. Mine was a girl so here I am now; I am able to take the shape of a female. Even in my goopy, black sludge-like form, it has differences depending on if your first host is female such as the goop being thinner or having more or less threads."** As she spoke, Peter couldn't help but see the sadness in her eyes when she mentioned her first host.

"Did something happen to your first host?" Peter asked cautiously, not wanting to bring up bad memories.

" **Nothing importan** t." She gave him a small look and Peter knew that she was lying but let it slide for now. **"Anyway, anymore questions?"**

"Well yea, actually? How come I get some abilities when I-"

* * *

Tony glared at his monitors as he ate, silently berating his team-mates.

How could they not see how dangerous this guy was?! No-one knew who he was, for a start, and he was holding one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy right at the end of his hand. Well, that last bit was kind of like a lot of Avengers and superheroes but they can all be controlled somehow and they know what it takes to take them down if something ever happened but this kid? He's unpredictable. And Tony hates unpredictable.

Viciously tearing at his sandwich, he began running last minute checks on the Iron Legion, the battalion of metal men standing in the next room along. He had been implanting each soldier with all known data on the symbiote so they can cover every angle of the new vigilante.

Sighing, the Iron Man swivelled his chair to turn to the massive T.V.

"JARVIS, bring up security cameras all around the city. I will stakeout here all day if I have to." He called to his A.I and smiled lightly when hundreds of feeds popped up at one. "Is there anything happening that can be connected to the symbiote?"

"Yes sir. He just showed up near Times Square."

"Good, send in the Legion." Behind him, Tony could hear the 12 suits all activate with blaring blue lights and shoot out of the facility towards the square. When the noise died down, Tony smiled triumphantly as he took another bite of his sandwich.

* * *

Peter found himself lost when he was swinging.

He was still thinking about his and Malice's talk this morning. He had learned so much about Klyntarian culture and what is meant to be what is known as 'the perfect host', one of the main reasons why he can both stay in control and Malice can even come into existence. However, when he asked her to explain why she had called him the 'Second' she just shut up and ordered him to make breakfast and any other time that morning when he even suggested it, she would go off and do something else or just disappear. After a while, Petr decided to use his weekend to just swing about New York.

Shooting a thread to an opposite building, he smirked behind the mask as he flew through the air, leaping off buildings and doing acrobatic feats before swinging off again. Pulling himself forward, he landed on the top of one of the skyscrapers in Times Square and just looked out on the people below, going about their daily business. He could see a few things that caught his interest, though; there was a film crew interviewing people and a bunch of people crowded around a car.

A sudden spike filled his mind and Peter just jumped in time to avoid a blue ball of energy that had been sent careening towards him. However, his Symbiotic Sense was overwhelmed when over 11 other signatures entered the airspace, causing him to lose track and be hit head on some sort of flying object. When his body broke the concrete below, he pushed the figure off to see what resembled an Iron Man suit but it looked… different. It was grey and had blue streaks running through it with what looked like different rustic markings all over its body. It also had the familiar arc reactor and hand cannons that the famous Tony Stark had installed in his own suit.

Shoving it back, Peter leapt to his feet to see identical robots circling him in the air, all with their hands pointed in his direction. However, Peter's attention was more focused on the large crowd that had begun to gather.

"Cool! That's the Iron Legion! I wonder what they're doing here."

"Hey isn't that the new hero Strife? He looks so cool in person!"

"What the Hell! Is the Iron Legion going to fight Strife?!"

Swigning his eyes in every direction, he began to survey the crowd only to see them getting closer. Taking a step forward, he pulled his hands up.

"Get ba-"A massive blue beam shot him square in the spine and sent him careening into a near-by wall. Shaking away the pain that was taking over his skull, Peter moaned as screams and shouts began to fill his ears. With his eyes full of fire, Peter leapt up and over the now fleeing crowd, the suits deciding to come to a stop on the road while still continuing to shoot at him.

As he was avoiding the shots, however, he noted several people who were in the cross-fire. Shooting two threads to people near the middle of the fire-fight, he pulled back and sent them flying towards him before he caught them and put them onto the earth, all the while avoiding fire from the machines. After a while, everyone was free from the fight but the screaming persisted and Peter's head was beginning to sting. Cracking open his eyes, his sight was set directly onto the 12, imposing machines.

Stark may be out to get him, but now he was endangering citizens. This was getting out of hand.

And he needed to stop it.

With a loud, thundering roar, Pete propelled himself forward with his blade let loose and with steel resolve, cut the first suit in half, guts made of wires spilling out as if fell to the floor before Peter kicked it's head into the concrete below. Standing above the shattered ground, he roared again before rushing forward, teeth and blade out in full force.

The massacre had begun.

* * *

"Jesus Christ…"

Jonny Storm watched the new hero tear through these robots like they were cardboard, taking their shots to his chest before running forward and dismembering the machines. It was just cold-blooded and made Jonny's body go stiff. So this was Strife, huh?

Around him, he could hear the hushed gasps of his sister and Franklin. Looking over to them, he saw the young boy sitting on Susan's lap with wide eyes and a look of fear in his eye, with Mrs. Storm being in a similar state.

"So this guy's come back." Ben pointed out, leaning back into the sofa to watch the destruction. Turning back to the T.V, Jonny could only agree with him.

Strife was here to stay. And he meant business.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on?!"

That was the general consensus from the X-Men as they saw the teen that they had captured two nights ago tear through the Iron Legion with such grace and ease that it almost looked fake. But the oily black blood that littered the floor from both parties held testament to the realism in this show.

"Oh my God…" Kitty muttered, hands over her mouth as she saw Strife pull one of the suits apart with his claws before crushing the face plate in his hands and throwing it through another.

"He's taking on Stark's Legion like they are nothing." Bobby pointed out, just as shocked.

"Strife is seriously strong…" Laura muttered, also quite jarred by what she was seeing but she had not only seen worse, but done worse as well.

"Tony Stark attacked him, in the middle of Times Square, with hundreds of civilians around. I hope those machines get shredded." Rogue said with anger in her voice and soon enough, everyone seemed to agree with her.

Strife was going to win this.

* * *

Peter took in heavy breaths as he observed the carnage around him.

Hollow husks of dead suits littered the deserted street, orange sparks flying to the ground from their shattered and broken limbs. Wires hung down from their bodies, draping the ground in royal reds and blues along with the cracked concrete and damaged buildings. Around the dying figures of steel, small fires raged on, coating the shells in a warming embrace.

Sucking in a large gulp of air, Peter felt his fists tighten around the dismembered arm of the member of the Iron Legion that lay at his feet. Squeezing the metal tightly between his fingers, he crushed the steel with ease.

Peter Parker was pissed.

Looking up at the battle-field, stained with his blood and the oil spat out buy the machines, he willed his body to move before taking off into a sprint and leaping onto the wall of a skyscraper. Gritting his teeth, he sent his fist spiralling into the wall before ripping at the concrete.

 **"Peter..."** The frail voice of Malice broke through his skull and made Peter chuckle.

"I'm okay, Malice. However, Tony Stark needs to pay, for everything." A high pitched giggle that made Peter's skin crawl filled him mind.

 **"Oh he will... Trust me."**

* * *

 **OOOH! Interesting! Thanks for reading and next chapter Peter will be figuring out some stuff with the Legion and might be meeting some members of the X-Men again... Maybe. Anyway, send in people you wan to see in the harem and have a nice day! Goodbye!**

 **-Jack**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone and welcome back to Bonds! Now, before you talk about how its a little late with the update, I've got exams going on right now (It's going alright... Fucked up bad in the math one though) but I'm trying so... Yay? Anyway! REVIEWS!**

 **Diegivan1110: No problem and thanks but I realistically know that that ain't happening... Anyway, thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Guest: Another Carol vote. Thanks.**

 **Antenesis: That's alright and thank you for your other suggestions. God, I have a Spanish test soon as well... dammit.**

 **xXCoopyXx: He's not gonna be the 'bad guy' for much longer. Also, I know that it is deviating but I'm trying to capture his attitude to do with the Registration Act from the comics, where is you ain't on his side, he will kill you. Seriously, he does that to Spidey and... wow, he almost killed a kid! Well, 'kid'.**

 **DragonMasterJon: It's alright and don't worry, after this whole thing is smoothed over, then the villains will come. So soon.**

 **Anonimus Maximus: Thanks and your welcome.**

 **Spider1Fan: Yep he sure is.**

 **WolfXXZ: Thanks. In this scenario, Stark didn't know how his bots would react. Its sort of explained early in this chapter about what is going on with that. Yea, I don't want him to become God too quickly... or at all to be honest. Peter is just one of those people that I like kind of weak when you compare him to other MARVEL Heroes, he's just kind of better that way. I just may contradict myself with this chapter but, hey! He might be able to absorb weapons and the cartoon was Ultimate Spider-Man with Agent Venom. God I'm such a Spidey fan boy... As with the update schedule, its a but out of whack for now because of exams but I have six weeks of summer soon so... YES!**

 **Incarnate47: Oh trust me, he will struggle. Main Roster is... well... SPOILERS! Deadpool friendship? Keep it in mind.**

 **ChristTheDude103: Eh, it was kind of sloppy in my opinion.**

 **Lord Terronus: They might do... I don't really know to be honest.**

 **Chimera629: They were more referring to the way he did it and the fact that he did it so mercilessly. Also, they do have thoughts. Will be explained.**

 **Major Wallace: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Wow.. Um, thanks.**

 **Random Person: Thank you. Probably not because this will be resolved soon so there's really no point. In the future though... who knows.**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Peter cursed as another metal skull was crushed under his fist.

With the blistering heat of the midday sun raining down on his back, he let the damaged robot fall to his feet. Nudging the now useless piece of scrap with his foot, he turned around to count how many more were left. 4. Simple. Easy.

Casting his eyes out onto the crowd, Peter growled slightly in frustration. There were so many civilians here, all standing either around Peter and the Legion or on the bridge to his left, watching down from above. This just gave Peter one more thing to worry about and while he cared about the civilians in this city more than he would ever admit, he just wished that they would react like any normal human being; if you see a lean, alien warrior fighting 5 Iron Man duplicates than you run. But no, these guys are New Yorkers so they don't care and stick around to see the fights as if it is their own personal form of daily entertainment. To their credit, it kind of is.

For the last month, Peter had been trying to juggle his job, which had significantly increased in the number of photos that he needed to take each week, his new 'hobby' and trying to not die. Yep, for the past month, Tony Stark's Iron Legion had been coming after him non-stop. Even after the Times Square thing, in which Stark's death machines nearly maimed a few innocent bystanders, which the big guy himself said was a fault on his part and that he didn't realise that there were going to be so many people there, the Legion kept on coming. Apparently, Stark kept sending them in at times when there were rarely any civs around for Peter to keep an eye on but for some odd reason, a team of death bots versus an alien draws quite a bit of attention so it wasn't long before he was swarmed. And then there are times when the guy isn't even here because he's off doing some missions in… what? Sokovia? Something like that. But because he wasn't here, the robots were set to be sent out if his suit is seen around the city.

It was just a pain in the ass.

Sighing, Peter webbed a small wall which blocked him and the bots from the surrounding army of New Yorkers before turning back to the Legion. Launching himself at the metallic statues, his hearing was invaded by the screams of the figures around him. In fact, this was almost like MMA Fighting or a cage match; people screaming for one side to win over the other, cheering and filming taking place.

In fact, Strife had become quite popular in the past month. Aside from his weekly biographical pictures to go along with the Bugles stories, plenty of videos of him fighting criminals or the Iron Legion began to take up the web and now he was classed as a Vigilante and a lot of other stuff happened. Too much.

As he was soaring forward, a voice broke through his head.

" _ **Left Peter."**_

Malice's voice manoeuvred its way through Peter's brain and caught up to the teen just in time for him to jump up to dodge an incoming repulsor blast which scorched the ground as it fell. Also for the last month, Malice had becoming a welcomed ally. In the morning, she would always wake him after a long patrol, with various methods, she would train with him, teach him about her home world and as he got to know her, he began to just feel connected to her and the symbiote itself even more. Now, in the field, Malice could make up for some of his Symbiote Sense by steering him clear of the worst and most fore-front form of danger. It really was quite useful while he used the rest of his sense to focus on attaching his webs to places while still focusing on the enemy.

Approaching the first soldier of steel, Peter leapt out in a strong kick that made a short work of the suits breastplate as it shattered and splintered before his foot. Flinging his foot up high into the air, he shot off 2 webs before slamming the figure back down as he found some sick kind of glee watching the very important and very expensive piece of technology crumble at his feet.

" _ **You're sadistic."**_

" _Probably."_

" _ **Up Peter."**_

Shooting his eyes to the sky, Peter locked onto the floating figure of silver metal flying towards him. Shooting a shot of web to the crushed head of the suit, he flattened it out a bit more before scraping his sharp claws against the edge. Smirking as he looked back once more, he readied his arm to throw the disc but something pinged in the back of his head. Leaping into the air, Peter twisted his body just in time to dodge a hit from a suit but as he was flipping, he managed to behead the suit with the disc. On the descent, the teen kicked the soldier to the ground before following through with his original plan.

" **Here, catch!"** With a strong arm, he lobbed the piece of sharpened metal at the figure, embedding it directly into its head. With a smirk, he crossed his arms as the robot crashed into the earth and hit his toes softly. Twisting his head, he noticed most of the crowd cheering his name. Now, while they were an extra thing to worry about, he didn't mind the attention one bit.

* * *

Leaning back in their seats, the Avengers watched Strife with a lot of enthusiasm.

For the past month, the team had been surveying the hero using security cameras around the city and news networks, not willing to risk it after their previous 'meeting' as well as Tony's attempts to capture him (P.S It was currently the latter). They had tried to get him to stop long ago but he had just locked himself in his workshop and not let anyone but Pepper in. Speaking of their last meeting, when they tried to help him in one of his fights, he just ran away from them after webbing them up. At the moment, he wasn't really the biggest fan of the Avengers.

Whistling as they watched him jump at one of the suits, Jess began to converse with the other members.

"This guy just keeps getting better and better."

"Yea, no doubt about it. He's really made a name for himself." Carol responded back, but her eyes were completely glued to the screen. Smiling to herself, Jess took the liberty of looking around the room. Currently, it was only her, Carol and Janet. The others were out doing some missions elsewhere.

"You think he's being trained by someone." The Wasp asked her companions, with only the Spider-Woman responding.

"Nah, that fighting style is personal. No way that he would be trained."

"I guess."

"I wonder if he'll ever forgive us." Carol suddenly asked, her interest peaked as she watched Strife perform a backflip over a suit before cutting off its head. Janet and Jess just looked at each other confused slightly but left Ms. Marvel to her own devices as they continued to watch.

* * *

On the other side of the city, the X-Men were also watching the hero on the news.

Since the accident a month ago, the team had been trying to track him down but after his more heroic events and the attacks from the Iron legion, they held off and just decided to see where he went. A few times, they had even seen him in person dressed as their alter egos.

And by 'they', I am referring to Delta Team.

For some reason, they just couldn't get this guy off their minds. Whether it be his violence that he inflicted on those robots as well as to himself with the eardrums, to his fighting style or his figure, something just grabbed them and held onto them tight. However, this obsession quickly spread to the other teams and so now, every team was watching the news.

"Wow! Imagine this guy after live people who piss him off!" Someone in the back said, earning him a scowl from the staff.

"I know that the Four deal with a lot of robots but man, this is brutal. For robot fighting I guess." Another said, referring to the way he dealt with the foes; with such skill and brutality but with a kind of 'I don't care' attitude.

"He does still remember that there are another bot, right?" Bobby commented as he stared at the screen, with Kitty, Laura, Rogue and Curt by his side.

"He does." Kitty responded, eyes locked onto the screen.

"How the Hell do you know that?"

"His stance. It hasn't changed. If he didn't know, it would have changed."

"Well now we know who someone's superhero crush is."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Smiling slightly at the sight, Peter began thinking back to everything that had happened in the past few months. It was so damn amazing, and inspiring… and painful but hey, can't get through life without-

The back of his head pinged.

" _ **PETER!"**_

Leaping up, Peter turned just in time to see a strong repulsor blast coming his way. But now he was out of the way… and into the path of some civilians. Panic spread through Peter's mind like a virus and he quickly shot two threads to pull those in the way towards him. As he pulled, they all let out a scream but Peter managed to create a net to catch them while he landed himself.

Skidding across the earth, he let out a sigh before checking that everything was okay with the civs.

BOOM!

Once again, Peter's white eyes filled with terror. Craning his neck, he saw that the blue beam of energy had demolished part of the bridges pillars, exploding the concrete and only leaving the top half there. And then the bridge began to tilt.

Screams filled the air as he shot forward into sprint. There were people on that fucking bridge! He needed to save them. Propelling himself forward with his webs he positioned himself underneath the rock structure and waited for it to fall into his hands, which were resting above him head.

And when it hit…

Letting out shouts of pain and agony, he pushed the bridges supports up with his arms as he began to feel the bones inside shake and tense. Gritting his teeth, he could vaguely hear Malice yelling at him but he was too focused on other things to concentrate. Screaming again, he forced the block up again when he felt it slip slightly.

Twisting his neck, he shouted into the crowd.

" **HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE STILL ON THE BRIDGE!?"**

"ABOUT 20 PEOPLE!" Some yelled back and Peter saw several people at the end of the bridge helping people off.

" **GET THEM THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!"**

Peter cried again as he resorted to punching the rock as he held it to redirect the pain but it wasn't working. Shouting and screaming was all that filled his ears before.

SNAP!

Silence filled the air as he looked down to see the thick, black bone of his arm shooting out of his elbow. Dark blood was seeping from the wound but Peter's eyes were fixated only on the bone. It was just… there. Outside of his skin. Turning back to the task at hand, Peter shakily shot a web at the bone to try and support it, because he had no other ideas and he was kind of under pressure.

Suddenly, a blue bolt whizzed past his face and a very scary thought entered his mind. The bot wasn't dead. With gritted teeth, Peter threw the structure up high before leaping onto his hands in a back handspring but staying in place while he waited for the concrete to come onto his teeth. It hurt so much, everything hurt so much. And when the concrete landed, it just got worse. All the extra weight just sent his bones to breaking point.

But he had a job to do.

Flipping his eyes to the approaching robot, he pulled one hand off of the floor slowly as he felt the crushing weight engulf him once more before sloppily shooting a thread at the robot and lazily pulling him to the ground, where it landed onto its fallen brethren. Putting both hands on the floor again, Peter felt his vison begin to fail him.

He didn't know how much longer he had left in him. Minutes… Seconds…

He didn't know.

* * *

Everyone in the academy stared at the screen with mouths wide. Even Logan was surprised at what this kid was doing. He was lifting a bridge, with one arm and just after a fight while fighting a robot.

This was insane.

"Y-you think he'll even survive this?"

"He's gonna die."

Delta leaned closer to the screen. This was incredible, and dangerous. Kitty was just stunned and fearful for his life. Making a decision in her head, she bolted out of the room and up to the medical bay.

She was gonna do something about this.

* * *

"What the fuck…" Jess muttered as she stared at this kid, this child lifting a bridge with people on it.

"He's…" Janet mirrored her shock. None of them could leave the tower, none of them were even sure if they would make it in time. Maybe Carol…

But Carol. She was silent. Stunned? Shocked? Neither of them knew. She was just wide eyed and quivering. She was frozen. She wasn't moving from her seat.

But everyone was praying for this kid.

* * *

Biting at his tongue until he bled, Peter was trying to hold out but he was fading fast.

Looking up from the ground, he found one guy looking up at the bridge,

" **HEY! HOW MANY MORE?!"** He yelled at the guy, who looked back at him in shock.

"U-Um? I think there's 5 more. But 3 of them are kids trapped in cars!" He said back.

" **DAMMIT!"** Peter screamed at the floor, feeling the pillar start to slip. Thinking fast, he thought back to that night at the labs with the X-Men and the Avengers and how he just let the pain take over. Breathing in, he quickly said to the guy. **"GET EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE BRIDGE**!" He quickly nodded and shouted at everyone to move. He could hear the distressed shouts of some parents who got swept away by the crowd and left their children. But he just blocked them out.

However, he heard Malice begin to talk.

" _ **Peter. If you're about to do… that again… Please don't overdo it. You'll die. And I don't want that… Please."**_ He let out a small laugh.

" _I won't, don't worry."_

" _ **Okay… So, just let your pain take over and you'll enter a sort of trance. Good luck."**_

Breathing in, he repositioned his hands and just let out another cry before his vison went black.

And Strife took over.

Kicking up the pillar, Strife leapt at the pillar with his blade and split directly up the middle until he reached the actual bridge. As the concrete began to fall around him, he used his Symbiote Sense to pick up the locations of the 5 civillains before he shot forward. Ducking into a car, he pulled a small child out with his and held him to his back before going after another at the foot of another car. He then flipped with the two children held to his back via his webs and grabbed an adult woman and her child before running near the end of the collapsing bridge but not before webbing a shaking man in another car. As he neared the end, he made a net out of webs before he threw everyone towards it. Swivelling on his heels, he ran back to the bridge and cut down at certain areas of the bridge so that only a small chunk where the old pillar was a small square around it was missing.

And then it was over.

Pain took back over and Peter felt himself regain control before collapsing onto the bridge. His struggle to get up continued for a few minutes as his arm completely gave out on him and he resorted to crawling to the edge of the bridge and throwing himself off before roughly swinging to a nearby building and crashing into it. Lazily crawling up it, he lay down and just sat there for… God knows how long, in just pure agony.

But he had done it. Mission successful.

Some time passed however, before he felt a presence above him. Cracking open an eye, he was shocked to see someone standing over him that he never thought he'd see again after their last meeting.

Shadow Cat. And she looked pissed.

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed it. Yes, I know Ms. Marvel could have saved him and been there in like a second but I needed to make it interesting so... No Ms. Marvel, she is frozen. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I have more exams next week (yay...) so I probably won't be updating then but next update will be Kitty and Peter time! Yay! Actual yay this time! SO SEE YA THEN! GOODBYE!**

 **-Jack**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys... Um... Welcome back.**

 **Yea, sorry for not updating this story; had a little writers block to do with this story due to my exams and such but now all of that shit is over (like I said in my other story, I did decent and I still have the official GCSE's when I go back so... yeah) I have time to write and that block is gone from pretty much all my stories. And i have like another 6 weeks holiday so... YES!**

 **Anyway, reviews!**

 **Maxe03: A few people bought this point up and for that, I must say that I apologise. I kind of focused more on him fighting robots then anything else and I just didn't write it properly. This more brutal style is also woven into him fighting actual criminals, such as smashing their skulls against the walls or against the floor. Not as brutal as with the robots but still more brutal then normal Spidey. I forgot to add that in and like I said, I'm sorry but that will be the last time anyone mentions brutality. As for why they were confused, it is because they don't really understand why Carol is really taking such an interest in him. That's all. Also, he isn't really, in my opinion anyway but I'm probably biased so if you could tell me how to make him 'less soft' I'd be happy to hear them. Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest: It is PTSD. Like with the brutality thing (which you also mentioned and look above) I didn't really word it properly and I apologise. The idea of her freezing wasn't meant to be interesting, it's what happens as a result of her freezing where only Peter can lift up the bridge and not just have Carol save him. I know that that could have made for some interesting moments now that I look back on it but hey, mistakes are there to be learned from. But yes, it is a form of PTSD that I will be getting into later. As with Maxe03, if you have any suggestions as to how to make him 'harder', I'm happy to hear them so please send them my way.**

 **Chimera629: Yeah, they were (see above... above) and the same with the Ms. Marvel thing; PTSD that will be divulged upon later. I apologise for my shitty writing.**

 **Anonimus Maximus: Kind of... and just assistance. This is rated T after all... and the only time where they have previously met, she was punching him so...**

 **Spiderman1Fan: Brutality (see above) and that will be happening and has been trying to happen but something will be revealed soon. Thank you as well.**

 **OMAC001: Oh boi! HE GONNA GET CAUGHT!**

 **Major Wallace: Thank you.**

 **AquaJinx: Well, thank you again.**

 **Incarnate47: Thanks but I can see why people were talking about it getting annoying and stuff. The Carol thing as well but that will explained further down the line and he will official meet them in a few chapters time, just Shadow Cat this time.**

 **Jsun25: Thank you and I am thinking about her. I've really been digging that ship recently so, who knows.**

 **Random Person: Don't worry, my internet runs like shit as well. And the Tony situation will be dealt with in the next like 3 chapters so its not really necessary but thank you for the suggestion. And don't worry, I'm still here and everything is good to go.**

 **Lord Terronus: Thank you and... maybe they are, maybe they aren't... SPOILERS! And it wasn't a typo, I'll tell you that. And thanks for the exam... support.**

 **Guest: See above for hypocrisy also body count and brutality are two different things but I see your point.**

 **BeyondComprehension: Why thank you for your comments. Fancy, huh?**

 **Guest: Great, awesome, amazing, spectacular.**

 **Now with that done, onto chapter 12!**

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Peter dug his nails into the tough concrete below him.

He was not going to be taken away again, not again! Not after what just happened, not when he needed to have a little… talk, with Stark. Pulling himself along at a dangerously slow pace, he could feel his blood escaping him as he dragged himself along. It was excruciating! But now as bad as being taken away again… the ringing, oh God the ringing.

" _ **Peter, you're going to kill yourself. The symbiote can't heal you if you keep moving."**_ The voice of Malice broke through his thoguhts.

" _Yea? Well I sure ain't staying here so my body is gonna have to make do."_

Twisting his head, he saw the girl looking at him with what looked like compassion and sympathy and... disappointment? Burying his teeth into his covered lips, he pushed himself up as to try and get away from the short girl but his arms gave way with a loud snapping sound before he just fell back to the ground. Behind him he heard the X-Men girl wince and heard her soft footsteps approach. A small chuckle left his throat.

"Why are you trying to run? You're obviously injured." Her soft voice pierced the night and rose above that of the sirens and the wails around them as Peter flinched for a second, his body becoming rigged and cold for three reasons; one in astonishment, one in awe, and one in anger. Once again, a small laugh escaped his throat as he managed to reach the edge of the building.

" **Why? WHY!? The last time me and you met face to face, you threw me in a cell and then tortured me! Why wouldn't I want to run away from you?"** He sneered, grasping the ledge firmly in his hands. With the little strength he had, he flung himself over, not really caring about what was below him.

"Strife!"

" _ **Peter!"**_

Two sets of voices hit his eardrums but he didn't really register them until his body hit the building below and he felt his ribs break in several places. A cry of agony left his throat before he attempted to stand on his battered body which resulted in Peter just tumbling forward into a door that lead to a set of stairs. Gasping, the teen just planted the back of his head to the steel door and let his body slowly try to mend the damage that he had done to himself.

However, he could still hear the sounds of movement. Opening his eyes, he saw Shadow Cat approach him in a slow, cautious fashion. He watched her with mild curiosity as she waded through his puddle of blood and small fragments of bone as she made her way over to him. Another laugh escaped his throat. Persistent little-

Before he knew it, she was above him, her brown eyes staring down at him with even more worry.

"You need to rest or you'll die." She said with a strong, commanding tone. Peter huffed in response, turning his head away like a child ignoring its peer.

" **So what? You'll just end up taking me away to torture me again so why not just end it here."** He snarled lightly. With a frown present on her face, the teenage girl got her knees beside him but she didn't miss the way he flinched as she moved closer.

"Look, it's just me. No one else. I want to help you." She said, trying to look into his wide, white eyes that were firmly planted on the red and blue lights off in the distance.

" **Yea, sure."**

A pout formed on her face before she threw a small bag on the floor. Peter glanced at the bag from the corner of his eye. It was red and had a medial badge on the front. Wait, this girl wasn't serious was she? He kept his eyes on her as she opened it and pulled out a needle with some sort of blue liquid inside of it.

" **Oh Hell no."** The words had already left his mouth before he could contain them. But to be honest, he was kind of happy that they exited his throat because he could see the compassionate look in the mutant's eyes. Maybe she would give up on this crusade of trying to capture him and just let him heal in piece. Or pieces. Maybe she would-

"This is a special serum made by the Professors at the Mansion. It should help increase your healing factor. And before you say anything, the fact that you can hear me after that stunt you pulled last month means that you have one." As she continued to speak, Peter just eyed the tip of the needle as the first bits of the blue liquid seeped out of it. He could have said that he might have had super amazing hearing aids implanted into his head or something but his mind was elsewhere.

He was going to be taken away again. This wasn't a serum; this was a sedative.

With the rest of his strength, he lazily tried to push himself away from the woman but he only got a few centimetres before Shadow Cat grabbed at his arm to make him stay. His Symbiote Sense should have notified him that something was up but his mind was just swarming with different pings from every direction due to his body trying to mend itself from the punishment he just put it through.

" **N-No, stop it. You're just gonna take me away again."** Peter lazily said, trying to bat her hands away but his fading strength wouldn't let him. Instead, he saw a look of compassion in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I'm trying to help you." She spoke again, with even more integrity then before and for a moment, Peter believed her. She was trust worthy… right? No, no she couldn't be trustworthy. She had taken him in, but that could have just been something to do with the X-Men and the super hero scene as a whole and-

As his mind ran rampant, he felt something sharp enter his skin and a liquid start to spread throughout his body. With fear struck eyes, he looked down to see the girl putting the serum into his body. He had been too distracted to notice her insert the needle. Using all of his remaining strength, Peter pushed away from the girl, also pushing her away in the process.

However, he almost instantly felt the effects of this 'serum.' It flooded his veins with relief and he could feel his body coming back together and his healing significantly increase in speed. As he let the liquid flow, a small smirk crept onto his face. She wasn't lying. Funny.

Suddenly, the day began to catch up with him and exhausted began to overtake him again. His muscles began to drown in tiredness and pain as his head bobbed down to the ground. Wait, was this some sort of sedative to go along with the serum? Narrowing his eyes, he lazily shoved his head up only to feel something happen to his body that only made his fatigued state worse.

Slipping into unconsciousness, he could only really see one thing before the darkness took over. Malice was in front of his him, smiling at him and speaking in a quiet and soft voice.

" **Rest now, Peter."**

* * *

The tired form of Strife collapsed against the side of the building, his head lulling forward and his body stilling. However, Kitty wasn't really concerned with that at this point; the serum had worked and he appeared to be healing at an accelerated rate.

No, instead, she was busy trying not freak out at the hole filled, black goop in the shape of a woman that had emerged at Strife's side. She was around 5'7 and had quite… womanly features but what intrigued her the most was her face; it featured the same eyes that Strife had and the same mouth that he sometimes had, with cuts on either side of the lips. And she was made out of the same stuff that helped Strife become… Strife, right? So… was she a symbiote as well? Or something else? And if she was a symbiote, then was she the same symbiote that was helping Strife or a different symbiote entirely.

While she was having her internal struggle, the woman stood up from her crouched position next to the hero and was slowly making her way over to her. Finally taking note of the creature coming towards her, Kitty honestly had no idea how to handle this. Should she run or fight or run and then fight or call for back up or try to contain i-

" **Thank you for helping him."**

The 'symbiote' spoke… It actually talked without a host or anything like that. Kitty's mouth fell open as the woman continued speaking.

" **I know that it probably took a lot of guts to come out here and help him after what happened,"** Her wide white eyes narrowed, **"But really, I do thank you. He would have been at a very high risk of dying if you didn't act."**

"D-D-Don't mention it." The X-Men member slowly stuttered out, shuddering when the symbiote smiled and the cuts opened up into her empty mouth. Twisting her head, she looked back onto the fallen figure of Strife and Kitty's eyes followed her gaze. Something was different though; he had eyes that looked like those of a human, the mass branches of nothingness degrading into his inky flesh and his previously tooth filled mouth had morphed into the same type as the form infront of her.

" **He doesn't hate you, you know?"** Her gaze returned to the figure. **"At least, I want to believe so after today. He hates what you did, but after what you did here today, he might be open to the idea of trusting you some more. What he has at the minute is limited and even that is quite small considering the pain that you put him through but you may have opened a path for you and your group to be trusted again. Just a thought though."**

She nodded, her guard slipping and suddenly began to feel more comfortable around the symbiote. If she even was a symbiote…

"Um… what are you? If you don't mind me asking." Kitty said quietly, examining the woman's figure as she tried to figure it out. A deep chuckle came from before her.

" **I am a symbiote."**

 _Knew it._

" **I am the symbiote that has given Strife these amazing abilities and all of his powers."**

 _Alright._

" **I am the symbiote that will help him through his journey, whichever way that takes him.**

 _Okay, I think I understand._

" **I am the symbiote that has split off from the main body."**

 _Wait, what?_

Before she could divulge any further, the figure turned to her and held out her hand.

" **Hello, I am the symbiote that Strife has called Malice. Nice to meet you."**

"Shadow Cat." Taking her hand into her own, Kitty marvelled at the strange texture that she could feel even through her gloves. It was oily but smooth and easy to grab but it also grabbed at her back as if it was trying to integrate into her skin. Removing her hand after a few seconds, the two stood in mutual silence before a loud beeping filled the air.

Looking down nervously, Kitty saw her communication device light up. Sighing, she did what she had to.

"H-Hello?"

" _Kitty? Where the Hell are you?"_ Damn it; it was Logan.

"U-um… out?"

" _Uh hm? So, you have any idea why we are missing a med kit and a special serum designed for accelerated healing?"_

"What? We're missing one of those?" She said, trying to act as convincing as possible but in the corner of her eye, she could see Malice staring at her with a smirk.

" _Yes. Now get home; now. We have a lot to talk about."_

 _Beep._

Dropping her hand to her side, she looked up at Malice with a sad expression.

"I'm so grounded."

" **Hey, you helped someone today. And you may have opened up a way to get him to trust you again…"** Malice said, her suggestive smirk turning to a compassionate smile. Looking over to the still slumped figure of Strife, she looked at him with sympathy.

"Look after him and make sure that the serum has worked properly."

" **Don't worry I will. Now run along, have fun live your life- "**

"Get grounded."

" **That too. Anyway, seeya!"** Malice said before walking back over to Strife and her inky body broke down and was absorbed into Strife's own form. With that disturbing sight stuck in her mind, Kitty made her way back to the Mansion, hoping through and over rooftops.

One thought was running through her mind though.

 _Will he really trust us a little more after this?_

* * *

Shaking the tiredness from his head, Peter groaned as his eyes opened.

Glancing around, he expected to be sitting on his bed with Malice's face in front of his own liked she so often did. Instead, he saw that he was sitting on the top of a rooftop and the liitle Imp was nowhere in sight.

With a raised eyebrow, he moved to stand up and crack his aching bones… Only to realise that his body didn't feel like it had been hit by several trucks all at once. Feeling his chest and arms up and down, he chuckled as he started to remember what happened yesterday.

" **Little Minx was right."** He smirked. This Shadow Cat wasn't so bad after all. Could have told him that she was going to stab him before she did it though, although he would have probably just run off without taking it so it was probably for the best. Maybe, he finally had found someone that was willing to take his side in the Super Hero world… Maybe. He was still playing his cards close to his chest though, for the minute at least; he needed to know this girl a bit more before becoming Super Hero BFF's.

Craning his neck, he saw that the first slivers of the sun were starting to break out amongst the clouds on the horizon. Watching as the first specs of orange and pink spread across the skies, Peter's eyes found a certain building that caught his eye. A building that he was going to pay a visit to. He needed to have a little talk with a certain millionaire.

Smiling even further, he cracked his knuckles before leaping off of the building and he started swinging to his destination; The Avengers Tower.

* * *

 **And there we go! Hope this was to your liking and if it wasn't just tell me. Now, for an important thingy; I am going to be including a villain from Spideys roster soon and I need ideas so go ahead and shoot'em at me if you want. And do you want me to put up a harem poll? Just a thought. Anyway! Hope you enjoyed (again) and goodbye!**

 **-Jack**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey ever- Yeah I know I fucked up.**

 **Yes, this story has not been updated in 4 months... Yes, I know that that is a shitty thing to do... Yes, I feel like crap because of it.**

 **Basically, I had a massive case of writer's block to do with this story as well as some of my other once and then when i did eventually have some inspiration, school started back up and then I had to do all that and I had to focus on a new story that I had published and needed to get off the ground, and just the past month my exams had started and I needed to revise for those while only focusing on a single story so... Yea, what I'm saying is that this is all my fault and I am sorry.**

 **However, come the new year and I should have a new schedule and in turn, a new time-slot for this story so that it can be updated at least monthly so you don't really miss out like you all have these past 4 months. Once again, so sorry.**

 **Anyway, lets get onto some unanswered reviews.**

 **Maxe03: Yes, but what you are asking for in this isn't Spider-Man: this is just straight up against anything that his character is set up for. He may be darker in this story but he isn't going against his character too much and by not taking Kitty's act of help as first hand and an act of kindness, he is betraying his own character. As for why Carol is still on duty, it is specific and is only really triggered by certain things and even then, she is usually filled to the brim with adrenaline so she doesn't really see it.**

 **Incarnate47: Because my massive prolonged wait, I am just gonna restart harem suggestions so um... vote again I guess? Also, yes he will be meeting with other street level heroes throughout his journey.**

 **JustAFan: Really? Hm, what's the name if you do not mind.**

 **AquaJinx: I ain't re-writing it, don't worry.**

 **Now, finally once more, onto chapter 13!**

* * *

The wind felt foreign to his skin as he flew through the air, slicing apart the skies as he swung.

His whole body still shuddered and reeked of pain, his bones remaining their hollow feeling as his muscles felt so tight that they could collapse, but in his head Peter knew that it was just psychological and that his body was fine… Well, maybe that mutant girl HAD done something to him? Maybe she had tampered with it or…

No.

No, she wouldn't do that. If she was going to do something, she would have done it while he was asleep thanks to the drug but here he was, still living and breathing, still basking and bathing in the washy bright colours of the morning sun, still leaping off steel and concrete with the best of his ability and not in some cell, rotting away while they played a shitty elementary school recorder lesson down the speakers. Nah, she was alright… At least Peter hoped. In fact, if she was this okay, this stupid to abandon her team for a lil' bit to see lil' old him and completely go against everything told to her about him, then he hoped that perhaps this whole 'Strife Vs the Whole Super Hero Community' thing was just a misunderstanding (like it was) and that he would not be the bane of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes for much longer and that they would all be as understanding and genuine as her.

Once again, that thought exited his mind almost as soon as it came in.

No way would the whole community just jump onto his side because he wants them to, Hell he could even see why they were against him to some extent; destroying an Avengers facility and attacking the Avengers themselves would put that kind of aggression and passion into people. However, he couldn't see why he couldn't change those opinions, or at least most of their opinions. For a fact, he knew that Stark probably hated his guts right about now and maybe, to some extent, some of the other big-wigs like Captain America or Professor X may want to skin him alive… To be honest, Peter had no idea. All he knew; he had pissed off a bunch of really, REALLY strong people and it was going to come back and bite him in the ass if he didn't do something about it.

But even so, he knew right from wrong and what some of those 'heroes' were doing was not the right and noble thing to do. They knew his hunting hours, at night-time when there were less people about, but heroes like Stark had begun to send out hit squads of his own mechanical army to hunt him down and bring him in broad daylight. This was just dangerous by all accounts; a hero with the fire power of Tony Stark could probably level part of Manhattan with his weakest suit so to set a whole group of his more powerful suits, un-maned and roaming free and set to 'Kill on sight' when they saw his inky black form were just a massacre waiting to happen. Fuck, the bridge was enough to rectify that. Whatever that guy was thinking, Peter needed to sort it out now… For the sake of everyone in New York.

As he was swinging, he felt a soft ping at the base of his skull. It wasn't because of his Symbiote Sense, however, this time it felt far more caring and gentle then the harsh hits that he received from an enemy. And not 3 seconds later, the silky voice of Malice began to reverberate over his mind.

' _ **Peter… are you okay?"**_

" _Yea yea, I'm good. Why you asking?"_

" _ **Because your gripping the threads so tight that they look like they are going to snap."**_

Focusing his attention back before him, he saw that the thin strings and wires that coiled and twisted together to form his webs were beginning to come undone from his claws as they dug and stabbed into the thin ropes. Panicking slightly, he threw the web away from his body before pouncing onto a nearby building and deciding to rest there for a bit.

" _Shit. Thanks for that, I probably would but nothing but a black splat on the floor if you hadn't of warned me."_

"…"

" _Okay, maybe not a splat."_

" _ **You would have been fine. A little hurt and banged up, but mostly fine."**_

" _Then why did you… Never mind."_

Leaning back and letting his head make contact with the large concrete tree behind him, Peter let the world just absorb him into itself; the busy sound of early morning traffic, the spectrum of water-colours on the sun soaking themselves into his suit-covered-skin, the strange musky scent that the city always seemed to have after a long and hard night, almost acting as if it was some sort of cleansing agent that destroyed all evil in the world for a short amount of time.

' _What a world that would be.'_

' _ **Peter, what are you actually hoping to achieve by going to the Avengers Tower? I mean if your planning on a suicide mission then right on head, go get yourself killed by the nut job in his favourite Miss America costume and the Tin Man without a heart, I don't care."**_

Smirking at the symbiotic woman's snark (he could physically HEAR the pouting that she was doing), Peter just leaned forward to observe the world from above, watching with careful intent at the sea of yellows and blacks that were moving like snails on the earth below.

"Please, I'd much rather go out doing something epic, not being beaten to a pulp by Stark and his Amazing Friends. No, I'm gonna go there and try to sort this thing out with Stark cause it is endangering civilians."

" _ **Why just now though? This has been going on for a month."**_

It took Peter a while to respond. She was right, why was he only doing this now? Why, after all this time, was he only just starting to accept the responsibility that had been placed onto his shoulders just now?

" _To be honest, its fear mostly. Call me weak or whatever, but I'm scared that if I continue and just keep trying to punch or run my way out from all of these difficulties and problems that one day I won't be able to and someone will get hurt. You saw the scene at the bridge, how many people were depending on me to keep that thing held up and even then I couldn't get them all out before the bridge fell. I'm just afraid that if this whole thing with Stark continues and I keep going up against these bots of his, that he will just make them stronger and stronger, more and more deadly, just to take me down and I'm scared that this decision will lead to people actually dying… I can't let that happen to people who look up to not only superheroes, but to Iron Man especially. Yes, he is a massive dick and I do really, REALLY hate him, but he is a superhero that people love and I cannot let them see him as something else. Extreme methods or not, he is a hero that has saved the world multiple times and I won't see him become something else just because of me. These powers that you have given me should be used to inspire, not breed hate between the community… I guess that phrase that my Uncle told me really does ring true now and trust me, I do not want to break such a promise anytime soon."_

Peter sighed after his little mental rant, deciding to enjoy the melting scenery that stood before him as he waited for a response from Malice. It felt weird, slowing down and just watching the sun set without the feeling of broken bones or a bruised back baring down on him… It felt serene. However, as he was watching, it was almost as if he felt two firm but feminine hands wrap around his neck and hold onto him tight, tighter than anyone had in his life but when he looked down, he was alone.

" _ **You truly are a good man, Peter. Don't forget that, okay?"**_

" _Hehe, don't really know if I agree with that per say… I'm just a guy doing what he has to do."_

" _ **If you think about it like that, then fine… What is it that your Uncle told you? The promise, I mean."**_

Breaking away from his conversation for a few seconds, Peter turned his attention back onto the skies and he felt a wash of relief and nostalgia crash into his being as he thought about those few words that he had decided to shape his whole life on. And now that he had this… This power, he could truly do justice to this. Smirking a wide, toothy grin, he simply whispered.

" _With great power…"_

Leaning forward, Peter just let himself fall further and further down until he was just at street level before he shot off a web and began to swing and catapult himself throughout the bustling streets of New York. As he was swinging, he just looked around him to see kids going to school, men and women going to work, people in fancy business suits all look up at him in wonder and amazement as he picked up several stations, whether they be radio or televised, talking about his little show at the bridge; he even heard a few kids call out his name as he swung by. And seeing this, hearing this, filled Peter with so much determination and pride that he knew that this is how he wanted to live… how he wanted to use his gift, to protect those that lived in this city to his death if he had to. Leaping up into the air, Peter shot off two threads onto parallel buildings before propelling himself forward in a catapult sort of fashion, shooting his form through the early morning skies with such speed and grace.

" _Comes great responsibility."_

* * *

 **I will see you all back here on Friday...**

 **For Peter and Tony's meeting... With a few Avengers added to the mix.**

 **(p.s-vote for the people you wanna see in the harem again, cause I restarted the whole count cause of the wait... this killed any tension this had.)** **-Jack**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sooooooooooooooooooo... how'ya all beeeeeeen?**

 **Hello everybody and welcome back, finally, to Bond's With The Devil Chapter 14!**

 **Jeez its been a long time since I've written that... like over a year infact... Ah. Guess my plan to write a few days later didn't really work out, eh?**

 **First off, I must profusely apologise for my time away. A lot of stuff has happened since the last chapter - I've had multiple sets of exams for multiple important things and I've had to get accustomed to a new college system and try and write new stories and keep other stories up to date (which I didn't do very well either unfortunately) and find a way to just relax and have leisure and then all my systems and writing stuff seemed to stop working, meaning I couldn't even do most of my work for a long time. Soooooooooooo I was basically just proper unlucky. Add in a bunch of writer's block, rewriting this chapter 5, 6 or 7 times! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**

 **Still, I do have to apologise and now I will, I WILL, be updating this more and more regularly alongside my other stories and college work. I've got summer coming up, where I'll literally have nothing apart from writing to do so expect at least a few chapters then!**

 **A few things I have to say before the chapter starts: thank you for all the support you've given his story even in my absence! even though I've been gone, this story has exceeded and shot up to 400+ followers and favourites and people still supported this story in such a long gap so truly, thank you all so much!**

 **Another thing... I have started a (Patr eon). First things first, nothing about fanfiction will be walled off in any way from this, my (Patr eon) is mostly about writing in general, such as tips or commissions or direct writing help or anything like that. The reason why I have created a (Patr eon) is a few reasons: 1. to help with my current situation and daily life - I'm in college now and so life gets a lil' bit trickier, meaning I need a more stable income and money to just help me through the months. I love writing and I love writing fanfiction and other stories , I love giving help and advice and stories that all of you enjoy! its just my dream and what I love doing... however, it doesn't give me a direct income and my current situation doesn't give me a direct and easy way to write without difficulties. Having a (Patr eon) means I can get paid and I can have an income from writing directly, it means I can focus entirely on writing for the foreseeable future and means I can write more and more without focusing on external jobs or things to help me earn money at all - like my laptop and my phone are bust and broken, so the first proper thing I'm going to be using my money for is a laptop so I can write on the go. This the sort of the things I can do with a (Patr eon). You would get benefits from donating of course, yearly commissions, free downloads of stories, writing tips for a wide range of topics from introductions to symbolism to writing characters or fights and plenty of other things. If you want to donate to me because you like my writing on fanfcition, truly thank you so much. If you don't want to, not a problem at all, I hope you continue enjoying my story!**

 **If you want to donate, either follow the link on my bio description (cuz of fanfics link thingy, you'll need to delete the spaces between the link) or type Aniimeziing in the search tab for (Patr eon). Any and all donations are appreciated and I will be eternally grateful and thank you profusely, no matter the size of the donation.**

 **Thank you so much to my (Patr eon)s Angry Henry and Awareness Bringer, you two are really helping me out so much so thank you for all you've done.**

 **And now reviews!**

 **GGBoyKing: Yup! Sorry for the really long wait, I hope you enjoy the longer chapters!**

 **Shawn Desai: Damn thank you so much, truly thats such a nice compliment. Thank you. I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters to come my friend.**

 **Semi-Functional Eraser: Hehe thank you! I'm glad you like Malice and Peter's relationship.**

 **DaMADDNESS13: Thank you so much! Cuz of the break, I'll try and make the list for next chapter because I've lost track but next chapter the list will be there.**

 **BlackMoon FierceGods 15: Thanks! Hope you enjoy.**

 **TheOneAndOnlyLordMonkeyKnight: Heyyyy good to see you JSun! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **TheDevilZero: Safe**

 **Guest: Hehe and I thank you Guest for your faith.**

 **Incarnate47: Hey man! Been a long while! Sorry I've kept you waiting for so long. Yea the harem is going to be smallish, don't worry. Hmmm as for the Venom ability... perhaps... perhaps my friend.  
**

 **DuskRider: Thanku!**

 **CosmicSpiderKing: Thank you my friend.**

 **J: Yea I'll give you that. My characterisation of Peter and Tony has been pretty shit now that I'm looking back on my old writing. However, even though Kaine had Peter's memories, he still faced more strife and adversity then Peter when he came into existence and was basically outcast, so there are differences. At the core of himself, no matter how dangerous or brutal he gets, he'll always be Spider-Man and so he'll always take on the responsibility of others onto himself, that's just who he is as a character.**

 **Chimera629: Once again, he's Spider-Man, his character is to take on responsibility even when it's unwarranted. And you do have to remember, he's ust starting out, Peter was pretty similar to this when he started out too so it just takes time and development.**

 **SuperSpartan17: Hehe thanku!**

 **JustAFan: Thanks man! Also I checked out Variant Strain in my time away, its really good actually and I really liked it. Good shout on recommending it, thanks!**

 **Radeisth: To be fair, he didn't know something was crawling inside until he was walking down the corridor, but yeah it was pretty unbelievable. Sometimes however you gotta expend disbelief but I do get this opinion, no worries at all.**

 **Red Core Dragon: Thank you and they will be getting longer.**

 **Birdly The Reaper Of Souls: Thank you so much my friend!**

 **Big Grey Bird: Not anymoreeeeeeeeee.**

 **Luna Lillyth: Thank you! I hope you do enjoy the confrontation.**

 **FantasyConnect: Shussssssssssssh... shush... yea I'm sorry bout dat.**

 **BrianBaltazar45: Your wish is my command!**

 **Guest: Yea but the Avengers were just the easiest people to enter with, he does get more focus later on though.**

 **One Eyed King Kaneki Uchiha: Thank you!**

 **IAmATurkey: Cuz life suuuuuuuucked.**

 **Guest: I'm so sorry! I know I sucked but now I'm back! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest: I'm sorry for the wait my friend. I'm gonna try and get my update schedule in check don't worry.**

 **Lord Terronus: Damn... thank you so much man, that means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter then, thank you!**

 **Guest: It's here now!**

 **August D Hellsing: I am full of shit. A whole lotta bullshit. Now I'm here though so... yaaaay.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Guest: I'm really sorry for such the long wait but its here now! I hope you enjoy.**

 **Guest: Yea yea I know, my responsibility is real bad, been using my power wrong. Back now though!**

 **TheSuperMario: Hehe seems like a thing he'd do.**

 **Necros Underworld: Damn thanks. Back now so its not stoppin!**

 **CapNBooth4: Thanks!**

 **Son of Sea 9 Tails: I'm fine! I'm fine don't worry!**

 **Man285: I have upated, it is here!**

 **Ryouta-Ryuujin: DONE!**

 **Doctor Dandy: Fair enough to be honest.**

 **Guest: Jeez seriously thank you so much for your kind words. Truly, thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter then!**

 **DianiteCat: Heyo! Yea everything's fine don't worry, and thanks!**

 **Atlas: Thank you so much, truly your words mean so much. I'm really happy to continue so I hope you enjoy! Thank you again.**

 **Tom654Tan: Dunno, maybe.**

 **YuryFernandes2001: I've been summoned.**

 **Guest: I am backo!**

 **And now that those have been answered... ITS ONTO CHAPTER 14! YOO!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The rich hiss of sparks ricocheted around the room.

They spat and festered in deep waves, convulsing and twitching in rapid beats that scratched and clawed at the darkened walls - pulses and beeps of beat up and brutalised machinery shook the room. Their shallow breaths pinged and danced slowly from barrier to barrier, waltzing over each bruised and bloodied body of steel as the slow ticking and impeding peril dawned and washed over their dying corpses. Each breath a soft hum, a quiet lull that poisoned and sat greedily in the sky on a cloud of static- every so often, the gluttonous reach of the noise would weaken and wain, crying in agony and want for another sap of air to suck up before flatlining into a puddle of black nothingness.

To those who would peer upon it, allow their ears to open and listen into the momentous study and ceremony of song, they would assume that this massacre was an automated orchestra, being and battling against itself for the role of conductor: thunderous beat against thunderous beat, rising melody against rising melody into a crescendo of pain and broken duality sings in the pitchy tempo of screams. Each bounce and skip of the rhythm left the pools of oily tar on the floor shake and quake with tainted euphoria, spilling their collapsed souls onto the paint of the pristine flooring.

Shots of orange and flares of yellow rose up in uprising, tearing and rocketing into the air like bullets that sparked and disintegrated into melted pride upon exposure. They illuminated the world, for a brief few seconds, and cast it out of the eclipsing shadow that it was privy to: a sea of radiant orange gave birth to a fleeting monochromatic world of lost embers and singing coals, a city of grey buildings and grey men that sat atop a grey earth.

And sat amongst the droves of bodies, the inky form of Strife sat.

His face, dead and muted to the world, remained shroud in darkness until the few fleeting flakes of light revealed it and drew its aimless appeal to the surface for only the jagged set of piercing white eyes broke through, falling onto the darkness like sheets of cut up snow. A faint and steady drip emerged and flowed from his sharpened fingers, trails of blackness falling and dropping from stained metallic fingertips while his body was poised, sat coiled up and ready to strike anything that approached: all around him, trails of webbing spun and shot out, connecting and conjoining pieces of the room together as parts of broken construct hung suspended like trophies, caged and suffocated in thick layers of webbing that choked out any automated life they once held dear. At the centre of this web sat Strife's unmoving, unflinching form, simply watching the door with bright curiosity and intent.

He was the spider at the centre of this web, dealing with the pests and flies that came near before focusing on his true prey.

That of the ego of Tony Stark.

A faint chill entered in through the shattered window and embraced Peter tightly. It snuck into his soul and quietly approached the ringing in his heart, silencing it with thoughts of revolution and retribution – the very thought of the man that lay somewhere beyond these walls set his frozen blood to boil, burning and searing the cold in his veins. Noiseless shakes and shivers wracked Peter's form as these thoughts of terror and devastation overtook his mind and body completely, tearing and ravaging at the whirlwind brewing inside him with savage rips of skin.

However, taking the first act of movement since this game began, Peter sighed with his heart bouncing and leaping off of his tar dripped rib cage. Similarly, his metal tipped hands coiled and morphed into a fist that left darkness staining his palms as a nauseating path of ruinous calm broke through his chest – heat brokered through the ice, thawing and melting it. He knew that he had already raged at Stark, been distant and border-line psychopathic in his thoughts and that getting angry at him here, where his main goal and objective was negotiation, would leave a sour taste and a bad omen spewing in his gut; even if Stark was worthy of a beating.

Returning to his predatory stance, Peter heard the deep and impeding recluse of his mind stir. It prowled and it pranced, hopping around the blocks and clots of his head, using his stray and deadly thoughts as leverage to swing across the barbaric warzone of Peter's skull. The voice and its movements were sinful and sultry, dripping with lust and desire that soaked the man's tongue in suspension – the light tapping and dragging of alien flesh set his nerves on fire and pumped blood fast and hard through his veins.

Suddenly, the vanishing embrace of dust gripped and clawed at his chest. A small grin emerged from Peter's smothered mouth.

' _Hey Malice, you disappeared on me for a while there.'_

He felt the grip tighten and begin to almost caress his heated skin.

' _ **Hello Peter. I apologise for my absence.'**_

' _Woah, what's with the formality?'_

' _ **You're supposed to be formal at a funeral.'**_

His smile dropped in mock anguish and false pain as he feigned a sigh and shook his head in disbelief.

' _This isn't gonna be a funeral... for me anyway.'_

The grip tightened, crumbling into his own fluid form like water: his skin was wet from panic, soaked in worry and dripping with caution. It was almost as if his suit was waterlogged, restricting and slowing down his movement and cementing him into the pristine floor of Stark's home – his feet felt tied down, attached and hanging by thick rope bound around billions of dollars of glistening marble.

And Peter knew why he was drenched.

This entire demeanour, it just resembled Malice's mental condition: she had agreed to his concerns and agreed to his freedom in embarking onwards to the twisting palace of personas that was the Avengers Tower, but even as he was swinging through the concrete melded skyline he could feel the apprehension and the timid cries of a silenced woman shake and rattle at his construct of a body, all kinds of desperate and quaking memories plagued his head. Malice was scared to come here, whether that was for her own fear or Peter's he did not know, but what he could tell is that she was absolutely terrified of... something and was hiding behind the mask of humour to draw attention away from herself. For someone like Peter, whose very essence was now integrated and had faded into the existence of Malice's, he could feel and sense every pin prick and stab that this terror left on his cracking mind.

It was like walking on glass, each and every tip-toe breaking and fragmenting the suspended pieces of sky. However, Peter had an inkling why these waves and this cloud of fog has come over his companion and so he wouldn't poke or probe it anymore then he already had in his head.

For he wished to keep both of their sanitises stable, even if they were just pieces of memory held together by tape and sinew at this point.

' _ **You've been here quite a while Peter and the big bad wolf hasn't come to check on his little pigs. What are you going to do if he doesn't show up to go on his date with Red Riding Hood?'**_

Glancing across at the windows that adorned the house, Peter was temporarily blinded by the harsh knife wound that was sunlight. The serrated edges slit and nicked his skin with slivers of burning light, exposing the writhing flesh of his breathing suit to the day in a heated glare. It made Peter's hollow eyes narrow: he had been here quite a while and all he'd been sent his way were disposable security bots. He was sure Stark knew he was here, he had to know- he was the Iron Man after all.

Didn't explain his lack of appearance though.

Twisting his scared slit eyes from the harsh brightness, Peter focused returned to the door with the absolute focus of a predator. Meanwhile Malice seemed to shift, the gripping fingers of her palpable being dripping down to grab a hold of his waist and dig her blackened fingernails into his skin: Peter could even swear he could feel the hotness of her breath at his back.

' _Well this is why we wait. Wouldn't want to waste the reservation.'_

These bubbles of silence had given Peter clarity. A few months ago, his eyes had been wide in awe and his mind full of fantastical fantasies of ideology and principal – all passed down to his fragile form by one Tony Stark. For so long, Peter had idolised the Iron Man, believing that his narcissism and arrogance were excusable due to his intellect and prowess in science and his explorative inquisitiveness in the field of robotics; all of it had been such a wonderful distraction for the young man, tying and trapping his attention onto those of scientific discovery and the marvellous accolades of super heroes.

Now though? Now that he had come face-to-face with the repulsion cannons he longed to tinker with for so long, his faith and the spark he had seen in Stark had died down.

As a scientist, he still had Peter's total respect and adoration. The advancement and the pride he put into the scientific community, the development and skill he displayed while tinkering and engineering his technological marvels never stopped amazing Peter's whirlwind of a mind, while his aid and the work he had committed to be an Avenger, to changing his many destructive ways in the past by using that same technology to help protect people struck a chord within Peter. Even now, he could still feel the intent behind the mans actions, how he was fuelled by a need for protection and to aid those of this fair city, with his intentions only slightly tinted by the harsh burn of vengeance.

However, that heat had still left a mark, and it was a mark that hadn't left Peter's skin untouched.

Suddenly, the heavy clunk of metal shifted from the doorway and the tearing of threads shot through Peter's head.

Glancing up, the screeching of contorted steel scratched and tore at the floor, tiny sparks continuing to flick in the darkness ahead of his body, as the heavy corpse of one of Stark's many robots was shifted from its prone position beside the door. In addition, the faint sight of interlocked and spun webs snapping and collapsing to the floor alerted Peter to the slight movement of the framework, allowing the crestfallen black webbing trail amongst the floorboards as a path for the wandering soul just behind that door.

Cautiously, Strife let out a harsh chuckle.

' _ **Well well well, looks like you didn't get stood up Peter.'**_

' _Yea... wish me luck then.'_

' _ **Here's hoping you get some.'**_

Smirking, Strife's content grin remained on his face even as the faint blue hue broke through the darkened hallway and into the web – alongside the larger crackling sphere, a second smaller one quickly rose up, roaring to life with a faint shock that rocketed around the room.

There, Tony Stark stood with a shadowed glare and a raised gauntlet towards his predator's direction.

" **You're late, missed the appetiser unfortunately.** **"**

Through the brief breaks and shards of splintered light, Strife was able to analyse and inspect that worn contours of the inventor's face: his skin had thinned, sucking harshly on the taunt cheekbones that lay there, while miles and miles of purple hills rolled under his tired eyes, specks of soot and oil parading through the stained grasslands. His eyes themselves appeared dead, drained and soulless as they lay stagnant inside his swollen skull and his hair was matted and coated in a thick layer of sweat and bloody conquest. However, the poignant stance of a grin rose up amongst his rolling layers, great amusement in the shallow upturn of his cracking lips.

"Oh yea? Damn shame, what'd they serve?"

Sucking on his lipless jaws, Strife let lose his uncoiling Lovecraftian maw unto the room: threads and layers of silky alien flesh unravelled onto his face and the floor, mounds and piles of liquid meat pooling below his feet and crystallising into thick peaks of bone atop his hollowed face. Each segment recoiled and ate another, writhing and slamming into itself as stars devoured stars, voids kissed voids, the rolling hills of the cosmos exploding outwards from within his monstrous body. Strife's very presence muted the world, robbed it of its meaning and existence while absorbing and drowning in his bounty of stars – to someone like Tony, it was just a beautiful catastrophe that he was well too aware of.

As the demonic body of the symbiote finalised its metamorphosis, cracking and snapping its ideology onto the hosts well-worn shoulders, Tony shuddered naught for a second as the lumbering shadow of a formless beast encroached upon his position. Up until now, every encounter had been through glass, through metal and manufactured eyes that tainted the image of the creature into one of disturbed physicality – now, he stood face to face with a creation of the night, unfiltered by the guile of its beholders or the shackles of mans own warped eyes. No… now the scientist could peer over every bulging patch of warring skin, every chord and cable of stripped black bone, every second of lost time to the obsessive devastation of this monsters shattered visage, every gaping piece of un-swallowed tooth or nail or grit that struck out and collided into the man like a bullet.

Stark was forced to look upon his doubt and forgo his grimoire of heartlessness. He was forced to be human once more, robbed of intellect by this devourer, this all-consuming life form, this fiery war that raged against him.

This strife.

A gruff, feral tone broke open his time piece and conjured him back to reality.

" **Calamari surprisingly."**

The shifting of dull metal across the floor caught Tony's brief attention. Before Strife's feet, the cut and flayed bodies of his mechs lay battle worn, tentacles of spluttering darkness wormed and spasmed on the ground, ink jutting and leaking unceremoniously into a moat around the towering castles of the universe and technology. One brief glance towards the towering form of his aggressor. One brief glance towards the pile of desecrated mechanical corpses. One brief glance towards the aggressor.

Then Stark bolted.

Dashing forwards, streaks of neon trailing and encircling his blurring body, the Iron Man tensed his heavy gauntlet. He felt it roar to life with a fierce hum, shockwaves and ripples ricocheting through his skin as his sweat and blood slicked the shiny metal frame, a decadent spray shooting out from the swing of the machinery. Gritting down into the floor, Stark took attempted a blow towards Strife, the momentum of his straining muscles carrying him forth.

In response, the formless eyes of the symbiote splintered, curving and contorting around the imaginary dips of his face before the long black snake of a tongue jutted viciously out of his mouth with a snarl, saliva collapsing to the ground. As Stark neared, Strife ducked effortlessly under his blow, pouncing unto the wettened floor and prancing around the lesser abled man – before the blow could reach velocity, it was caught and diverted, long bony claws shooting out to shatter the illusion of power the Avenger held and pulled his entire puppeteered body forwards. Clumsily, he stumbled and tripped over his metallic laced string, slamming into a wall that exploded with bluish, almost arcane-like energy: it illuminated the room with an intrusive flash, cyan igniting darkness leaving it screaming in anguished revolt while debris fell like a cloak among Stark's prone form.

Pulling himself from his delusions, Stark brewed a thick glob of crimson and spun it towards the floor, watching gracefully as it hit the marble and fragmented like a watery grenade. From his stagnant position he could hear the faint footfalls of Strife. He was being stalked, followed and preyed upon by a wild beast, a wolf in sheep's clothing that had come here to end his artificial regime. Dangerously, he let out a taunt.

"Ah damn! And that was my favourite wall too!"

Then, relentlessly, he kicked off the wounded wall and allowed the weighted grasp of his weaponry to carry himself forwards. Sunlight and the bustling voice of the city hadn't correctly hit Stark's building yet, leaving it distant in a sea of dark. Dashing through this darkness, another explosion of blue crackled amongst the black – a crackle that showcased the empty devastation of the room, its deafening silence permeating his distraught mindset, its empty presence clawing at his mind. Strife was gone. Then, another spark with another step. A quick blur in the darkness. A final drastic draining ignition of light followed the final slam of Stark's fist into the marble. In the brief second of light, Stark saw Strife, his toothy maw morphed by dedication and malice, his shadow stretching out and even commanding the light to shrivel up, his eyes somehow focused and pinpointed on the weakened man.

Then the light faded.

Without even a threat of exertion, Stark had the air stolen from his lungs. A blackened fist careened into his squishy stomach, and even from the brief shock of connection he could feel his blood rising and falling, encircling and pooling to his torso, before he was sent to the skyline. The impact was quick, clean, concise: even the breaking and snapping of Stark's sinew were surgical and professional.

As the fall began to come to the Iron Man, he was caught by the imaginary. Slick spongy wetness collided harshly into his chest and arms, squirming and slithering over his frozen body, held entirely in static. Peeking out from his battered body was all Stark could do. What he saw before him, was Strife once more. Although, now he seemed withdrawn, peaceful: he was no longer lording over the bodies of his kills, skittering around in the dark or preying upon a hapless creature – now, he was just standing there, flipping tongue coiling and darting out before his jaws as he glared at the man in front of him. It was at this point where Stark felt the gravity shift, the weightless pull of natural fibres and a quick glance down revealed the thick, taught black webbing that emerged across his entire form. Another check revealed his gauntlet wrapped up in a sparking mess of haphazard darkness.

He was trapped.

" **I didn't come here to fight Stark."**

A brief chuckle.

"Then why am I bleeding and hanging from the ceiling, huh?"

" **You tried to hit me first."**

"Touché."

Looking at Strife as he spoke, Tony noticed the stillness in his voice and his skin, his body not shifting even ever slightly and instead remaining stuck and frozen, as if he had been trapped in his alien form and abandoned by the current world he existed upon. Relenting, he gave in to the statue man.

"What do you want then? You here to give yourself in?"

Deep inside himself, he knew he wasn't here for that. In fact, he knew of how much he had fucked up himself over the last month. He had gone from the New York's protector to the man who had been wreaking havoc simply to take on one man. However, at the same time, his mindset still held strong – the symbiote was dangerous, it was a creature that could enslave and dominate, control and rule over the victim's mind and force them into acts of unspeakable evil and tyranny, and as someone who has seen the destruction first hand Tony knew the threat it posed. Flashes and sparks of memory over ruled him constantly, images of his comrades being taken over by this suit of flesh and spun around like a puppet, strings and masters swapping constantly yet they had all been taught by the same ideology and all knew how to hurt the same: it broke minds and fragmented personality, scattering pieces of themselves across the vast pools of stars that seemed to dwell within the symbiote itself and allowed these abandoned pieces to ferment and fester in a world robbed of light. That was what the symbiote stood for.

That was what he stood against.

Even now, when revealed to the personality of the host and the back and forth banter of the two, his will remained iron clad. The symbiote was dangerous and even if the one who controlled it wasn't, he had been privy to the actions of other savants and other geniuses that had ruled over creation or death long enough to constitute rent but not ownership… he himself, had fallen to this fact. And that was why he had to subdue this now, why he had been trying so hard. Sacrifices unfortunately have to made sometimes: he just hoped he could balance the scales in this case.

Strife remained silent while Tony battled himself and his wits, seeming to be waring with himself simultaneously.

" **I… I want a chance."**

This caught the Iron Man off guard. Breaking him out of his stupor, he looked up at the symbiotes face, with his teeth now recoiled back into his labyrinthian mouth and a thin sheet of suffocation replacing it. Somehow it made him look softer, more innocent and freeing… someone being greeted by their elder or their better.

Strife continued onwards.

" **We've both fucked up in the last month. I've just sat back and tried to be a hero for the people, taking on everything and everyone that I could just to, I don't know, get a glimpse of freedom. I've just allowed you to send wave after wave of robots after me daily: surely after the first or second time you would've realised they couldn't beat me and yet they were still sent out. You neglected your heroism and I neglected my pride."**

Shoving himself off his frozen feet, Strife moved to face the stagnant, webbed up man. Now, eye to eye, there was a common humanity in both features in both men – one was a man cloaked in shadows, the other a man barricaded by iron, yet they both held the fires of rebellion and uprising within them, the shallow waves and tides of realisation and fear swamped and soaked their forms. They were both Heroes… yet they were both the villain to the others story.

" **You've surely seen the impact that we've had right? That bullshit with the bridge yesterday? The multiple street brawls and traffic fights that could've just lead to damage and death if we had dodged the wrong way or fired at a different position – New York's fragile, man, and yet we treated it like its made of steel! I don't know your past with the symbiote, I don't anything and you don't anything to do with me or my head… we're both just two people making assumptions and the people down there, down on the street, are suffering for those assumptions."**

Now, the bright lights of dormant city began to awaken, the orange glow of an axed sun baring down on the concrete jungle. A wave and a crash of relief that felt familiar to Peter spread through his body, lighting up every one of his cells and alienated flesh with a cooled breeze of sunlight – this was a dawn that he had been waiting for, a dawn that would elicit the change and the truth in the community, within New York. Or so he hoped.

" **I'll work with whoever you want. However- "**

Glancing back towards Stark, he saw a muted face with a muted expression.

A face he deemed he was going to change.

" **You leave me my part: alright Tin Man?"**

* * *

 **And done! I hope you all enjoyed that! Next chapter, the confrontation will continue further and Peter will have time to come to a conclusion on his Hero life and those he's interacting with, meeting some familiar faces along with that. I know this one was kinda short and I apologise for that but this was a good stopping point for this chapter and elads pretty well into the next one.**

 **So thanks again for reading, I thank you for sticking around for so long, if you want to donate to my (Patr eon) then follow the link on my bio once again - it would mean so much to me and I would be eternally grateful for all the help you would be giving me.**

 **Thanks to Angry Henry and Awareness Bringer once more.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Bonds, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time~!**

 **See ya!**

 **-Jack**


End file.
